Justo como eres
by EliMustang
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.
1. Confesión

**-Justo como eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

Los personajes de orgullo y perjucio no me pertenercen, solo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**-Capitulo 1. Confesión-**

Era ya su tercera copa de champán de la noche, y aun con el alcohol recorriendo su cuerpo no se sentía con los ánimos de seguir diez minutos más en la fiesta. Entre los cientos de personas de aquella noche podía distinguir a su hermana Jane; la cual bailaba elegantemente en el centro del salón acompañada de su flamante esposo Charles Bingley. Tenía que reconocer el esfuerzo de su hermana mayor, la fiesta de su tercer aniversario de bodas había quedado estupenda, siendo la joven rubia una gran anfitriona. Ahora Jane Bingley era una de las damas más hermosas y distinguidas de Londres, además de tener dos bellas hijas de uno y dos años de edad.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la multitud, con el simple afán de encontrar algún entretenimiento antes de quedarse dormida por el efecto del alcohol, del cual no estaba acostumbrada a asimilar. La mayoría de la gente que se encontraba en el lugar no la conocía, seguramente eran amigos de los Bingley y por ende personas de la alta sociedad, circulo donde Lizzie no entraba ni a empujones. No era que la segunda hija del matrimonio Bennet a sus 20 años fuera una joven de malos modales o que su belleza natural le impidiera entrar en aquel círculo social; era su mentalidad libre y sarcástica la que siempre la excluida de las conversaciones de las damas y la desacreditaba ante los ojos de los caballeros. Pero ha Lizzie le daba igual, aunque Jane encajaba perfectamente como la esposa de un millonario exitoso, no le envidiaba nada, ya que apreciaba más un buen libro que unas cuantas joyas finas o aquellos salones de belleza de lujo. Su mirada siguió paseándose entre los invitados, dando un último vistazo a la multitud antes de retirarse, pensando muy seriamente hablarle por celular a su amiga Charlotte, para que fueran rentar algunas películas y pasaran la noche viendo dramas o historias románticas, las cuales tanto le gustaban a su amiga. Decidida a irse, en ese momento sus ojos se toparon con unos azules, los cuales la observaban desde el otro lado del salón. Sintió como su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, ya que aquel hombre lo conocía perfectamente, era nada más y nada menos que Fitzwilliam Darcy, él cual era el mejor amigo de Charles Bingley. Durante los tres años que lo conocía, las únicas conversaciones que habían tenido eran sarcásticas y hasta ásperas; no entendía porque siempre tenía "la suerte" de encontrarlo en las reuniones o fiestas de los Bingley. Aparentando no a verlo visto, fingió interés por el baile en el centro del salón, aunque pudo distinguir perfectamente que el caballero caminaba hacia ella entre la multitud.

-Señorita Elizabeth- le saludo el hombre con una leve inclinación, instalándose posteriormente junto a ella con un vaso de whisky en una mano.

-Señor Darcy me sorprende verlo- le dijo ella sintiéndose incomoda con su presencia, de todos los invitados que había esta noche tenía que toparse con el único que lograba sacarla de sus casillas. Al parecer el hombre poseía una mente ágil y acertada que hacía que Lizzie siempre saliera perdiendo en los debates que tenían entre ellos- pensé que no vendría a la fiesta, me comento Charles que se encontraba fuera del país.

-Siento desilusionara, pero llegue esta misma tarde a la ciudad- le informo Fitzhwilliam dando un corto trago a su bebida mientras observaba a su compañera- puedo notar que esta algo aburrida.

-Sí, lo estoy- le aseguro Lizzie, ahora que sus hermanas menores y sus padres habían partido hace poco más de media hora no tenía a nadie más con que hablar que con su hermana Jane, la cual parecía estar disfrutando del baile con su esposo; por lo que Lizzie había permanecido alejada, dejándola gozar de la noche -creo que unos cuantos minutos me retirare, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-¿Tan templando?- le pregunto sonando ligeramente sorprendido, aunque Lizzie supuso que fingía su interés hacia ella -si el aburrimiento es el motivo de su retirada, permítame invitarla a bailar.

-Gracias pero tengo que declinar su invitación- le respondió Lizzie negando ligeramente la cabeza, no tenia los ánimos de seguir la alegre melodía que tocaba la pequeña orquesta instalada del otro lado del salón, además que el poco alcohol que había consumido le estaba afectado -creo que haría el ridículo, ya que me siento algo mareada por el champán que he tomado.

-En todo caso, porque no me permite acompañarla al jardín, puede que algo de aire fresco le ayude- le sugirió Darcy, pareciera que el hombre quería permanecer el mayor tiempo con ella, y lo estaba logrando.

-La verdad no quiero quitarle más su tiempo señor Darcy- le comento Lizzie, extrañada del comportamiento de él. Por lo general sus conversaciones anteriores constaban de unos cuantos comentarios hacia el lugar, el número de invitados y la música; hasta uno que otro cumplido sarcástico -por lo que supe Caroline lo está buscando para que cumpla su palabra de sacarla a bailar.

-Por mas razón insisto en acompañarla a fuera- le comunico con una sonrisa irónica, dando entender perfectamente su apatía por la hermana soltera de Charles -no tengo ganas de bailar hoy.

-Y si es así, ¿porque me invito a bailar?-le pregunto mordazmente Lizzie, tratando de retener su sonrisa ante las palabras de su acompañante, ya que de una de las pocas cosas que compartían era el cierto desinterés por Caroline, la joven Bingley, la cual trataba de ser elogiada por todos.

-Bueno, por mantenerla entretenida haría cualquier cosa- le respondió Darcy segundos después, ofreciendo su brazo para encaminarla hacia el balcón más próximo -vamos.

Lizzie acepto de buena gana, ya que un corto paseo en los jardines de la mansión de los Bingley le ayudaría a bajar su leve mareo, además de que la música del salón ya la tenía fastidiada. Caminaron en silencio por algunos minutos, alejándose para quedarse casi en silencio, lejos del ruido de la fiesta -Y como van sus negocios señor Darcy, según me comento Charles van a ampliar su compañía a otros países- le comento Lizzie, tratando de matar el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos; ya de por si era algo incomodo estar a solas con él.

-Sí, es cierto- le respondió Darcy dirigiéndola hacia una de las bancas más alejadas del jardín, con el afán de tener una conversación mas privada -he tenido varias juntas con empresarios de toda Europa para lograr consolidar algunos contratos, como sabrá Charles es uno de mis inversionista, pero soy yo el dueño mayoritario, así que me toca hacer todos los tramites.

-Debería descansar un poco, parece algo cansado- le comento la joven, tomando asiento en una de las bancas. Aunque aquel hombre se veía perfectamente bien en su traje negro, se ponía notar en su mirada algo de cansancio, el cual no paso desapercibido para Lizzie; ya un poco más relajada por la privacidad que les daba el lugar.

-Si pudiera, tenga por seguro que descansaría un poco- le dijo Darcy, ayudándola a sentarse para quedar de pie enfrente de ella -pero tengo otra junta fuera del país en dos días.

-No debería trabajar todo el tiempo, se enfermera o algo peor si sigue así- le amonesto repentinamente Lizzie, notando que su tono de voz había cambiado a un más autoritario y protector; el mismo que usaba cuando su padre se quedaba en vela en su oficina. Noto como Darcy sonrió por sus palabras, provocando que se sonrojara un poco y cambiara su tono de voz a uno más suave -no lo digo porque sea algo malo, pero no conozco ninguna persona aparte de usted que trabaje tanto.

-Lo sé, pero creo que es lo único que puedo hacer- Darcy encogió los hombros sin dejar de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa -aparte de cuidar a mi hermana que se encuentra en el extranjero estudiando, no tengo a nadie más para pasar mi tiempo libre.

-¿A nadie más?- le cuestiono Lizzie, sintiéndose nuevamente avergonzada por su pregunta. Había algo adentro de ella que quería saber más de él.

-No, y si pregunta si tengo pareja déjeme decirle que no- le respondió Darcy quitándose su chaqueta negra, para luego entregársela a Lizzie, la cual inconscientemente se había abrazado por lo fresco de la noche -tome, al parecer esta noche hace más frio de lo normal.

-Gracias- le agradeció aceptando la chaqueta, dandose cuenta que tenia los brazos helados; había dejado su abrigo en el interior de la casa, por lo que su vestido de noche no le ayudaba mucho a mitigar el frió -entonces, en su poco tiempo libre, ¿qué es lo que le gusta hacer?

-Es una pregunta interesante- le comento Darcy con tono pensativo, aunque no tardo mucho en darle una respuesta -montar a caballo seria una opción, aunque no lo hecho desde hace tiempo.

-¿Sabe montar a caballo?- Lizzie se noto algo sorprendida, no era que dicha actividad no se practicaba en Inglaterra; lo que lo hacía sorprenderse era que Darcy, un hombre tan envuelto en los grandes negocios, carros del año y viajes de lujo le atrajera esa actividad.

-Claro, cuando necesite algunas lecciones cuente conmigo- le respondió él mirándola detenidamente.

-No gracias- le dijo Lizzie rotundamente. No era que odiara a los caballos, simplemente dicha actividad se le hacía demasiada peligrosa; ya que aquellas criaturas eran demasiadas nerviosas, pudiendo tener un accidente en cualquier momento -la verdad me da miedo los caballos.

-No se preocupe, para casos como el suyo es bueno montar con alguien experimentado primero- le comento Darcy, intensificando su mirada hacia ella al hablar -podría sujetarla por la cintura mientras usted toma las riendas y dirige.

-Jajá, creo que eso nunca pasara- por tercera vez en la velada Lizzie volvió a sonrojarse; conocía perfectamente el doble sentido de sus palabras, por lo que sin poder detener su mente se imagino a ella con el hombre que tenía enfrente en esas circunstancias.

-Bueno al menos la he hecho reír- le dijo él, satisfecho de la reacción que había provocado en ella -con eso me basta.

-¿Y qué más le gusta hacer?, aparte de montar a caballo y burlarse de mi- continuo Lizzie, ya que era la primera conversación amena que tenia con Darcy, algo raro pero interesante para ella.

-¿Burlarme de usted?- esta vez Darcy se vio confundido por su afirmación, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño -créame señorita que nunca ha sido mi intensión tal motivo, en todo caso el contrario.

-¿Y todas esas conversaciones en donde me ha molestado con sus comentarios sarcásticos hacia mi persona que han sido?- le interrogo Lizzie tomando valor para saber por fin cual era el motivo de su interes hacia ella.

-Si usted ha tomado mis comentarios como una ofensa hacia su persona permítame disculparme- le comento él cambiando su semblante a uno más serio, dando entender que hablaba enserio -me he pasado los últimos tres años que la conozco alabándola en todos los sentidos.

¿Alabándome?, no lo entiendo- ahora fue Lizzie la que se quedo confundida por sus palabras, ya que siempre había relacionado todas sus conversaciones pasadas con el fin de burlarse de ella -yo pensé...

-¿Que me era indiferente?, ¿que solo la molestaba por sentirme superior a todos?- le sugirió él inclinándose levemente, quedando casi a la altura de ella -créame que no es el caso, aunque tengo que admitir que soy muy malo relacionándome con la gente.

-Aun así no entiendo lo que me quiere decir- se excuso Lizzie nerviosa, había tenido algunas relaciones anteriormente, pero la cercanía de Darcy la hacía sentir insegura de sus emociones.

-Lo que quiero decir señorita Elizabeth, es que me ha gustado desde el momento en que le vi en la boda de Jane y Charles- le comento él después de unos cuantos segundos, acercándose un poco mas ella -y que he tratado todo este tiempo en llamar su atención, aunque he fracaso según entiendo.

-No le creo, ¿es otra de sus burlas hacia mí?, seguro trata de confundirme para jugar conmigo- Lizzie se levanto rápidamente al sentir el calor emanado de él, aun sin creer lo que le estaba confirmando -si eso es el caso pierde su tiempo señor, con su permiso.

-Créame que cuando le digo que me ha tenido hechizado todo este tiempo no es ninguna mentira- le dijo Darcy sosteniéndola del brazo para evitar su huida, atrayéndola nuevamente hacia él -me gustas mucho Elizabeth.

No supo cuando paso, pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en los brazos de él, besándose apasionadamente. Poco a poco el contacto entre ambos se fue intensificando, él la atrajo más hacia él para empezar acariciarla con sus manos. Lentamente Darcy fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello donde empezó a juguetear en esa zona con su lengua mientras seguía tomándola firmemente de la cintura; por su parte Elizabeth sintió como el deseo empezó a invadirla, no podía negar que siempre se lo habia visto atractivo. Desde que lo conocía había admirado en silencio aquella musculatura detrás de los caros trajes de marca, y que le fascinaba la intensidad de su mirada cuando la veía; fue eso y el poder de sus caricias la que la dejo sin alternativa de negarse a devolverle no solo el beso, si no también de gemir levemente en sus brazos.

-Creo que me gustaría seguir con nuestra conversación en otro lugar- le comento Darcy después de dejar de besarla, aun con la respiración entre cortada por la falta de aire -si me lo permites.

-¿Y en donde seria?- le pregunto Lizzie aun aturdida por lo que acabada de suceder; acababa de besar a Fitzwilliam Darcy, el hombre que había estado esquivando durante tres años, ni ella misma podía creerlo -¿si se puede saber?

-Vamos a mi casa- le sugirió él, acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de su mano -no hay nadie y podemos seguir en donde nos quedamos libremente.

-¿A tu casa?- aquellas palabras la sacaron de su ensueño. Sabía perfectamente que significaba aquella invitación y lo que pasaría si ella aceptaba.

-Sí, creo que es más cómodo y agradable que un hotel- le dijo Darcy tomándola de la cintura, teniéndola a unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo, por lo que pudo notar cierta confusión en la joven -claro si no quieres...

-Sí, me parece bien- fue su cuerpo y no su mente la que respondio por ella; a decir verdad se moría de ganas de pasar la noche con él -pero tengo que decirle a Jane que voy a salir, no quiero que me este buscando mas tarde.

-De acuerdo, voy a despedirme de Charles, te espero afuera en el auto- le comento él dándole nuevamente un beso largo en los labios, para luego encaminarla al salón para que buscara a su hermana. Elizabeth no tardo en encontrarla ya que se había separado por un momento de su esposo y al parecer también la estaba buscando.

-Lizzie, te estaba buscando, pensé que ya te habías ido a la cama- le comento Jane al verla entrar del jardin.

-No, aun no- le comento Lizzie sarcásticamente, mientras sacaba a su hermana del salón principal, en busca de algo de privacidad -Jane necesito hablar contigo.

¿Qué pasa Lizzie, estas demasiado ruborizada?- le cuestiono Jane, mientras la seguía hacia uno de los pasillos de la residencia.

-Jane, he quedado con alguien para salir- le respondió Elizabeth al confirmar que estaban las dos solas; quería contarle a su hermana lo que había pasado sin que nadie más la escuchara.

-¿Con alguien?... ¿Con un hombre?, Lizzie es en serio.

-Sí, me invito a su casa, así que ya sabes de qué se trata- le comunico Elizabeth; si en alguien podía confiar era en Jane, solo esperaba que le ayudara a decidir qué hacer con la invitación de Darcy.

-¿Dime quién es?- le pregunto Jane más que emocionada. Aunque Lizzie era una joven muy bonita, declinaba constantemente las invitaciones de los muchachos que la invitaban en la universidad o los conocidos de la familia, por lo que su hermana estaba más que ansiosa por saber el nombre del afortunado -que emoción Lizzie, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado.

-Ni yo, pero aun tengo algunas dudas- le comento Lizzie, era la primera vez que quedaba con alguien para pasar la noche y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, si tú estás segura y te gusta no hay ningún problema- le aseguro Jane, esperando que por fin que su hermana de 20 años se enamorara -¿quién es?

-Es Darcy, el amigo de Charles- le respondió después de quedarse unos segundos en silencio, esperando ver la reacción de su hermana.

-!Con el señor Darcy!- exclamo con voz alta, para luego ser reprendida con la mirada por su hermana menor -Lizzie pensé que lo odiabas.

-No lo odiaba Jane- Lizzie negó con la cabeza, la verdad ni ella sabía lo que sentía por él en estos momentos -es solo..., no sé como paso, estábamos platicando en el jardín sobre sus negocios de trabajo y unos minutos después me confesó que le gustaba y me beso.

-Que emocionante, siempre sospeche que él sentía algo por ti, por cómo te miraba.

-Entonces, ¿me cubres esta noche?- le pregunto a su hermana, decidida en aceptar la invitación.

-Claro, si llegan hablar nuestros padres les diré que te quedaste a dormir aquí- le respondió Jane, tomando el rol de cómplice en el asunto.

-Gracias Jane, nos vemos luego- se despidió de su hermana dándole un fuerte abrazo, para ir por su abrigo y salir de la mansión; solo esperaba ver tomado la decisión correcta con respecto al Fiztwilliam Darcy.

**-0-**

¡Hola!, Espero que les gustara el capitulo; esta historia que ha estado rodando por mi cabeza por mucho tiempo y por fin me decidí a escribirla. Como ven es un AU moderno, por lo que si sienten que he cambiado un poco las personalidades de los personajes espero comprendan que es por la línea temporal de la historia, además de que nuestros protagonistas tienen conociéndose tres años; por lo que quise retratar a un Darcy un poco mas extrovertido y una Lizzie más decidida.

Cualquier comentario o crítica serán bien resididas, recuerden que es mi primera historia publicada y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Unos saludos a todos que estén leyendo este primer capítulo :D

**-EliMustang-**


	2. Abriendo las puertas del cielo

**-Justo como eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**Nota de Autor:**Este capítulo contiene escenas para mayores de edad. Los personajes de orgullo y prejuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**-Capitulo 2. Abriendo las puertas del cielo-**

Después de despedirse de su hermana mayor, Elizabeth Bennet se dirigió hacia la entrada principal de la mansión Bingley; con su bolso y su abrigo en mano empezó a bajar las escaleras hacia el jardín delantero. Al alzar la vista pudo ver a su antiguo acompañante dialogando con otro hombre. Tenía que reconocerlo, Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre atractivo, no solamente en el aspecto físico, también su forma de ser provocaba que Elizabeth se sintiera atraída por él. En estos momentos él parecía no saber de su presencia; por lo que con su postura relajada pudo apreciarlo mejor. Tenía buen porte y era perfectamente proporcionado, además se movía con precisión, serenidad y gracia. Durante su conversación con la servidumbre de la residencia se paso las manos por la cabeza y su cabello castaño quedo liso y brillante ante sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta paso unos momentos fijándose en los contornos potentes de sus hombros, en su pecho ancho, en su estomago plano y en la fuerza e intensidad que emanaba de él. Resultaba imposible no darse cuenta de las emociones que aquella inspección le estaba provocando ha Lizzie; ya que su garganta se le quedo seca, el corazón se le acelero, y por todo el cuerpo sintió un leve cosquilleo acompañado de una sensación intensa de calor, prácticamente se había quedado muda por su admiración.

-hola de nuevo- le dijo Darcy apoyándose en su lujoso Audi negro al verla llegar, esperándola mientras bajaba el último escalón. Cuando la tuvo a pocos metros se ofreció a ayudarla a entrar al vehículo y en menos de un minuto ya estaban afuera de la residencia de los Bingley.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto él momentos después, observándola de reojo mientras conducía. Lizzie había estado callada durante el corto tramo que habían hecho y eso era más que raro en ella.

-No... Es solo...- Elizabeth se mostró indecisa por algunos segundos antes de responder; ahora su mente estaba más que perdida en dudas y emociones. Era la primera vez que iba a estar con un hombre y no sabía ni como sentarse en el auto sin tener un ataque de nervios -que no puedo dejar de pensar cuantas veces has hecho esto.

-¿Esto?- Darcy la miro confundido por un tiempo, mientras esperaba que la luz roja del semáforo cambiara para continuar el camino -¿hablas de llevar a una mujer a mi casa?

-Si... bueno- le dijo Lizzie con un ligero hilo de voz; aunque su mente era demasiada ágil e imaginativa para encontrar las palabras correctas todo el tiempo, en este tipo de temas era donde Elizabeth tenía problemas al dialogar. Aun teniendo dos hermanas casadas, Jane y Lydia, y haber escuchado bastante el tema sobre el sexo, no se sentía con la seguridad al hablar que siempre poseía -eres un hombre joven, atractivo y con dinero, no me vas a negar que lo has hecho anteriormente.

-¿Es el motivo por lo que estas tan seria?- le interrogo él sin dejar de mirarla, aun detenido por el semáforo en rojo. Ella solo le respondió con una ligera afirmación de cabeza; Darcy le sonrió ligeramente y le tomo la mano que tenia libre para llevársela a los labios y besarla -no te voy a mentir, ya he salido con otras mujeres antes, pero no soy un mujeriego como tú piensas.

-Creo que no tengo evidencias con que creerte- le comento ella tensándose por su gesto, ya que aun no estaba acostumbrada a que Darcy la tocara -y igual voy a hacer sincera contigo, no es que confié mucho en los hombres.

-¿Porque lo dices?- esta vez le pregunto con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro; mostrándose más que entretenido por la conversación que llevaban en el camino hacia su casa.

-Porque todos son iguales- le comento Lizzie segundos después; aunque su afirmación sonara monótona y sin fundamento, su relación con el género masculino no había sido la mejor en sus cortos 20 años. Empezando por sus dos cuñados, Charles Bingley y Andrew Wickham, los cuales le bajaban puntos a su género ante los ojos de Elizabeth -no conozco a ninguno que actué con el cerebro, en vez de obedecer a sus hormonas cuando se trata de mujeres.

-¿Ni el pobre de Charles puede escapar libre de tu acusación, cierto?- le cuestiono con curiosidad, mientras volvía a poner el vehículo en marcha.

-Digamos de que Charles es un buen hombre, de los mejores que conozco- le aseguro Lizzie; aun con el buen historial que tenía el esposo de Jane, como todos los demás hombres carecía de razón al momento de manejar sentimientos o pensar en sexo -pero lastimo a mi hermana cuando se fue de Londres por más de 6 meses sin ni siquiera despedirse cuando apenas eran novios.

-Creo que eres algo dura al juzgarlo- le comento Darcy con un tono de voz más serio; sin volver insistir en el tema. Tal vez era porque como cualquier otro hombre tenía sus defectos, o bien, estaba escondiendo algo -pero mejor cambiemos de tema.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- le pregunto Lizzie cuando entraron al nuevo terreno, donde se podía apreciar una residencia el doble de grande y hermosa que la de los Bingley. Poseía un enorme jardín delantero y en la fechada se podía apreciar los lujosos acabados.

-Si, por lo general no estoy mucho aquí- le comento él una vez que la ayudo a bajar, invitándola a pasar a la casa, la cual se veía totalmente vacía a esas horas de la noche; debido a que la servidumbre ya se había retirado a sus habitaciones -si no estoy viajando, estoy en mi oficina casi todo el tiempo.

-Es muy hermosa- le comentó Lizzie al entrar al amplio recibidor; donde podía observar más de una docena de punturas al oleo y esculturas de mármol -parece más una exposición de arte que una casa.

-Sí, toda estas adquisiciones son de mi familia, han estado aquí por años- le dijo Darcy guiándola a las enormes escaleras de mármol, hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba su recamara -Sígueme.

-Este es mi cuarto, ponte cómoda- le comento él al llegar a su habitación. Lizzie nuevamente empezó a ponerse nerviosa e insegura, ya que se encontraba a solas con él; inseguridad que Darcy observo de inmediato -¿hay algún problema?

-No, ninguno- le respondió sentándose en la cama, para que el ligero temblor de sus piernas no fuera tan evidente, tenía que tranquilizarse si quería que esto terminara bien -solo estoy algo nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras- le comento él tratando de tranquilizarla; sentándose a un lado de ella para mirarla directamente- ¿quieres comenzar?

-Si- le respondió levemente y sin más se dejo llevar por su deseo hacia él dando el primer paso hacia sus labios. El beso se fue intensificando rápidamente, mientras él se entretenía en encontrar el zíper de su vestido, el cual hallo minutos después. Al principio, ella le agarro la mano con la que trataba de quitarle el vestido, retrasando su investigación, pero sus besos la distrajeron mientras él seguía con su actividad. Con un solo movimiento le descubrió la espalda, donde rápidamente sus manos empezaron a pasearse sobre la piel expuesta de Lizzie. Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Darcy ya le había quitando todo el vestido, dejándola solamente con su ropa interior. Elizabeth, que durante todo este tiempo había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrió lentamente al notar que las caricias de él había cesado- ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto cuándo noto que la miraba fijamente, pudiendo notar como el bello color azul de sus ojos se oscurecía.

-Eres tan hermosa- susurró él, y volvió a besarla desenfrenadamente dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Elizabeth le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y separo los labios para él. Ella se apoyo en las sabanas de la cama y dejo que la estrechara con su cuerpo.

-Espera- le ordeno Elizabeth entre besos; una parte de ella quería que se detuviera, ya que aun se sentía demasiada nerviosa, pero aun así su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a sus caricias - por favor, detente.

Darcy ignoro sus palabras, volvió a sujetarle el rostro y comenzó a besarla nuevamente- dímelo- le apremio él - dime que querrías esto tanto como yo.

Él la acaricio y volvió a tomar posesión de sus labios, mientras Lizzie hundía los dedos en su cabellera y lo besaba con la misma pasión que él sentía, dándole entender que también lo deseaba.

Darcy había comenzado a besarla con tanta sensualidad que Elizabeth se olvido del medio y de cualquier reparo que le pudiera quedar; con su boca, caliente y firme sobre sus labios, le acariciaba y provocaba constantemente. Lo agarro de los hombros, abrasándose de él, mientras que Darcy la aplasto suavemente contra la cama, utilizando su peso para sujetar su cuerpo. Solo de saber que ella era la causa de tal efecto en él le provoco una turbadora satisfacción femenina, que la empujo a deslizarle la mano por debajo de la camisa, para deleitarse con el gemino entrecortado que él emitió cuando ella acaricio su pecho desnudo. Darcy le deslizo las manos por la cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo ya desnudo; provocando que a Elizabeth le invadiera una potente mezcla de sorpresa y emoción, haciendo que lo tomara de los hombros, aferrándose fuertemente a él. Sintio como él entraba en ella muy despacio y con delicadeza, provocándole un latigazo de dolor que se desvaneció rápidamente. Minutos después, un sentimiento enorme se apodero de ella, levanto las caderas para unirse a él, sintiendo que se perdía en un generoso estallido de placer.

Despertándose a diferentes intervalos durante toda la noche a causa de la extrañeza de tener un cuerpo a su lado, Elizabeth se quedo pensando en lo que había hecho. Se volvió hacia él y se acurruco junto a su cuerpo, maravillándose de los fuertes brazos que la abrazaban. Tenía que reconocer lo atractivo que se veía dormido; con sus facciones relajadas se podía apreciar lo guapo que era. Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño, el sonido de su celular la despertó; cuidadosamente dejo el lecho donde se encontraba y busco su celular en su bolso, la cual se encontraba en el suelo. Al localizarlo, pudo ver que era su hermana Jane la que le hablaba, por lo que rápidamente contesto, con el fin de no despertar a su acompañante.

-Bueno- contesto Lizzie; esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea, mientras se alejaba lo más que podía de la cama.

-Lizzie que bueno que me contestas- fue la dulce voz de Jane la que se escucho desde el altavoz del celular -¿como te fue?

-Jane, sabes que no te lo voy a contar por teléfono- le respondió a su hermana con voz baja, aunque la noche anterior había sido más que espectacular, quería contarle a Jane personalmente lo maravilloso que había sido estar con Fitzwilliam Darcy -solo te puedo decir que fue sorprendente.

-Oh, Lizzie tienes que contármelo todo- le comento Jane con curiosidad -pero te llamo por otra cosa, acaban de llegar nuestros padres y hermanas a mi casa.

-¿Tan temprano?- le pregunto Lizzie sorprendida, por lo general su madre se levantaba tarde después de una noche de fiesta, por lo que era de extrañarse que estuviera de visita a las once de la mañana en la casa de Jane.

-Sí, y con una buena noticia- le comento Jane con algo de duda en sus palabras - bueno, no sé si es buena o mala.

-¿Porque lo dices?, ¿paso algo?- le interrogo Lizzie con aseveración -¿todo están bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes Lizzie- Jane tardo algunos segundos en responderle, tratando de encontrar las palabras pertinentes -es solo que... Lydia está embarazada nuevamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿Lydia?- Lizzie no lo podía creer; Lydia, su hermana menor estaba embarazada por segunda vez. Recordaba perfectamente que hace solo un año, la menor de las Bennet había confesado estar esperando un hijo de Andrew Wickham, y no solo eso sino que estaba dispuesta en casarse lo más pronto posible con él. Para Lizzie, Wickham era un hombre de lo más tedioso y malicioso, por lo que no podía entender la fascinación de Lydia por aquel sujeto -no puede ser, pero si apenas tiene 16 años.

-Si lo sé, papá no está contento; aunque ya conoces a nuestra madre, hasta quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo- le comento Jane con algo de apatía por el tema -que por cierto, papá está preguntando por ti.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- le pregunto Lizzie recordando en donde se encontraba y con quien, situación que queria ocultar de sus padres por el momento.

-No sabía que decirle, lo único que se me ocurrió fue que fuiste por unos libros con Charlotte- le contesto Jane con indecisión -pero parace no muy convencido.

-Bien, tratare de ir lo mas antes posible- le seguro Lizzie buscando rápidamente sus cosas, las cuales se encontraban esparcidas por todo el piso de la habitación -solo que, Jane, podrías enviarme algo de ropa, solo traía mi vestido y abrigo anoche, y no tengo que ponerme.

-Sí, te enviare algo de tu ropa con Fanny- le dijo Jane segundos después, decidida en pedirle el favor a su empleada personal.

-Muchas gracias, vuelvo en cuanto pueda- dijo Lizzie, agradecida de tener como cómplice a su hermana mayor.

-Si Lizzie, aquí te espero- fue lo último que dijo Jane y colgó.

-Buenos días- Le saludo Darcy abrazándola por atrás; provocando que Elizabeth diera un pequeño brinco por el susto, ya que no esperaba que estuviera despierto -¿con quién hablabas?

-Con Jane- le comunico ella, dejando su celular en la mesita que tenía enfrente, mientas se dejaba abrazar por él. Estaba más que molesta por el tema de Lydia, pero no iba a permitir que le arruinara el resto de la mañana -le dije que si me puede mandar ropa con uno de sus sirvientes, ayer solo traía mi vestido y mi abrigo de noche.

-Bien, mientras esperas que llegue tu ropa porque no desayunamos- le comento Darcy mientras empezaba a depositar ligeros besos en su cuello, provocando que Lizzie suspirara por sus caricias.

-Darcy, estoy en ropa interior- Lizzie se volteo para verlo, enseñándole que solo portaba su sujetador y el bikini; por lo que hasta que le trajeran su ropa no podía salir del cuarto.

-Lo sé- le dijo él, observándola detenidamente por algunos segundos, provocando en Lizzie un ligero sonrojo por la determinación de su mirada -si quieres puedo pedir que nos suban el desayuno, mientras tomamos un baño.

-¿Tomamos?, ¿juntos?- le pregunto ella sorprendida ante la mirada picara que le dedicaba Darcy.

-Sí, ¿apoco aun sientes pena que te vea desnuda?- le cuestiono él, robándole un beso ante la incredulidad en su ojos.

-Obvio que si- le comento Lizzie dejándose abrazar por él, había algo en sus brazos que la hacían sentirse segura, sentimiento que le gustaba de sobre manera. Nuevamente le habitación se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos, mientras Darcy empezaba a acariciarla, fue en ese momento que Lizzie tomo el valor para hablar de algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza -tengo que hablarte de algo que no pude decirte anoche.

-Sí, dime- le susurro él mientras le besaba el cuello.

-La verdad...nunca he estado con un hombre anteriormente...- le comento Lizzie poniendo nerviosa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él por sus palabras -es decir, que tu eres el primero con el que tengo relaciones.

-Lo sé- le comento Darcy, aun besándola por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Que?- Lizzie se sorprendió por su respuesta, separándose nuevamente de él para mirarlo a la cara -¿lo sabías?

-Bueno no al principio, pero hay algunos signos que se pueden notar cuando una chica es virgen- le comento él, sin dejar de sujetarla de la cintura.

-¿Y no te molesto?- le pregunto apenada, la verdad no quería parecer como una niña en este tipo de temas.

-Al contrario, me enorgullece ser el primero- le comento él, volviendo a tomarla en sus brazos.

Después de tomar un baño, a solas, y de desayunar en la habitación de él, la empleada personal de Jane le trajo una mochila con un cambio de ropa limpia. Lizzie se cambio rápido, eran las 1 de la tarde y muy seguramente su padre se estaría preguntando donde se encontraba, por lo que le pidió a Darcy que la llevara de vuelta a la residencia de los Bingley.

-Gracias por traerme- le agradeció cuando estuvieron enfrente de la casa, donde seguramente se encontraba su familia. La sola idea que la vieran junto a Darcy la ponía tensa, por lo que le había pedido que al dejara justo en la entrada principal del terreno.

-De nada- Darcy la contemplo por algunos segundos, tratando que encontrar las palabras que quería decir -sabes tengo que salir en menos de 1 hora a Italia, donde me quedare por lo menos dos semanas, pero si me lo permites quisiera hablarte por celular.

-Claro- le respondió Lizzie dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta del auto, tomando sus cosas del asiento trasero. Justo antes de bajarse del vehículo se detuvo para besarlo por algunos segundos; tenía que reconocerlo, el besarlo se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, mas cuando era ella quien lo sorprendía al hacerlo -estaré esperando tu llamada.

-No me limitare en ello, tenlo por seguro que te llamare todos los días- le aseguro él aun sorprendido por el beso, aunque con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-Eso espero- le dijo Lizzie robándole un último beso antes de cerrar la puerta del auto -suerte en tu viaje.

-Gracias, te hablo en la noche- le comunico él por la ventana del auto antes de ponerlo en marcha.

Elizabeth espero que el vehículo se alejara antes de emprender el camino hacia la puerta principal de la residencia Bingley. Tenía que encontrar una explicación rápida sobre su singular ausencia y la sonrisa que no podía quitar de su rostro; aunque la noche con Darcy había sido increíble, aun no quería contarles nada al respecto a sus padres ni a sus hermanas menores. Además de como aclararía que había estado con el hombre que hace menos de veinticuatro horas no soportaba, del cual, al parecer se estaba empezando a enamorar.

**-0-**

Hola, espero que les gustara este capítulo, como verán tiene algunas escenas de sexo pero sin llegar ser tan explicitas, esto porque sé que algunos de ustedes no les gusta, o bien, son menores de edad. La historia apenas se va moldeado así que esperen algo de drama y sorpresas en los siguientes capítulos.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que pusieron esta historia en favoritos y a los que la siguen, la verdad no esperaba tanta aceptación. También a los que me dedicaron algo de su tiempo en escribirme un comentario, los cuales aprecio por qué me ayudan a seguir con la historia.

Sin nada más que decir, gracias por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cualquier comentario se agradece.

Atte.:

**EliMustang.**


	3. El último hombre la única mujer

**-Justo como Eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen; solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**-Capítulo 3. El último hombre; la única mujer-**

-¿Lizzie, y tú qué piensas?- le voz serena de su padre la saco de sus pensamientos. Elizabeth rétiro sus ojos marrones del libro que estaba deteniendo en sus rodillas y miro hacia su rededor; ahora que lo recordaba estaba en la amplia sala de su casa, en compañía de sus padres y de tres hermanas menores, era un viernes en la tarde y esperaban a que la cena estuviera lista. Mientras el pavo en el horno se gratinaba, su madre y su hermana Lydia hablaran animadamente en el centro de la habitación, comentando el sinfín de objetos que comprarían para el nuevo bebe, el cual llegaría para finales de año; aumentando así el número de habitantes en la ya saturada vivienda. Aun con la impetuosa voz de su madre, Lizzie estaba completamente ausente de la conversación, ya que ni el libro de poesía que tenía en las piernas podía sacar a cierto caballero de su mente; con él cual llevaba poco más de un mes hablando diariamente por teléfono. Tenía que reconocer que sentia el deseo de volver a hablar con Fitzwilliam Darcy; ya que había pasado de ser el último hombre con el que querer entablar una conversación, a estar en sus pensamientos constantemente.

-Perdón, no estaba poniendo atención- se excuso Lizzie al notar como todas las miradas se centraban en su persona; que al parecer, esperaban su opinión de un tema desconocido para ella, ya que ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en el sillón individual de la sala.

-Eso se puede observar, debe ser un libro verdaderamente interesante- le comento su padre viéndola detenidamente con un gesto cariñoso. Era sabido por toda la familia que para el señor Bennet, Elizabeth, su segunda hija era la luz de sus ojos, no solo por el gran parecido con su difunta abuela paterna, la señora Elizabeth Bennet, si no, también por su viva inteligencia y su pícaro sarcasmo al hablar -pero te preguntaba que pensabas sobre los cambios que va a sufrir esta casa, ahora con la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia.

-A decir verdad padre, se me hace demasiado injusto que a Mary le cambien su habitación a Lydia- comento la joven con cierta dureza en sus palabras. Ahora que Lizzie se centraba en el tema de conversación, dejando a un lado su ensoñación momentánea, sacaba su lado analítico y critico que siempre la caracterizaba - ni ella, ni Kitty tienen la culpa de que Lydia este nuevamente embarazada, además aunque cambien de habitación ya no hay espacio suficiente en esta casa para otro bebe, y eso Lydia debió pensarlo antes.

-Mary no necesita tanto espacio Lizzie, además ahora con el nuevo bebe de Lydia tendremos que deshacernos de varias cosas de la casa- ahora fue la fuerte y aturdidora voz de su madre la que se escucho por todo el cuarto, imponiendo la comodidad de su hija menor ante las demás –también hay que cambiar las cortinas, comprar una nueva cuna...

-¿Una nueva cuna?- pregunto Lizzie con ironía, aun sin entender la fascinación por las compras que Lydia y de su madre poseían; ya que ambas mujeres siempre despilfarraban los escasos ahorros de la familia cada vez que tenían oportunidad. Aunque parte de la culpa era de su padre, por dejar que ambas lo saquearan cada semana -pero si la de Sofía esta casi nueva.

-Vamos Lizzie, no querrás decir que mi niño use una cuna vieja y desgastada - le comento Lydia acariciando su aun esbelto estomago con ambas manos -además mi pequeña Sofía ya necesita una cama nueva también.

-Y dime quien se la va a comprar, ¿Wickham?- esta vez Lizzie provoco el efecto deseado con sus palabras, ya que tanto la señora Bennet, como Lydia se quedaron mudas con su cuestionamiento. El matrimonio de las menores de las Bennet había sido un desastre; Wickham era un hombre con vicios demasiados costosos como para mantener a Lydia y la pequeña Sofía, provocando que todos los gastos de ambas pasaran al señor Bennet, un profesor de universidad pensionado -además dirás tu bebe, aun no sabes si va a hacer niña o niño.

-Seguro que va a hacer un niño, Lizzie- le aseguro Lydia con convicción irracional, como si de manera natural se pudriera elegir el sexo de los futuros hijos con tan solo desearlo -es un presentimiento.

-Ya Lizzie, deja de molestar a tu hermana, que no vez que tenemos que cuidarla mucho ahora que esta embarazada- por segunda vez en la velada la señora Bennet entro en la conversación para proteger a su hija menor, ayudándola a tomar asiento en uno de los grandes y deteriorados sillones del salón -Kitty porque no traes un poco de té helado para refrescar a tu hermana.

La pobre Catherine, sin más remedio que obedecer a su madre, dejo la revista que estaba leyendo y se dirigió hacia la cocina, en busca de la bebida que le exigían. Por su parte Mary decidió irse a su cuarto hasta que la cena estuviera lista, ya que las conversaciones de la familia no la dejaban concentrarse en su lectura. Después de cinco minutos, tanto su madre como Lydia se dirigieron a la cocina al ver que Kitty no regresaba con las bebidas, mientras la señora Bennet argumentaba que en esta casa todos se manejaban a su santa voluntad y que no entendida como Dios le había mandado hijas tan desobedientes.

La estancia se quedo nuevamente en un mutismo momentáneo, el señor Bennet había preferido seguir leyendo el periódico en vez de intervenir mas en el tema. Elizabeth ojeaba en silencio su libro, aun molesta por el comportamiento de su hermana menor, a tal grano de no escuchar el timbre de su celular, el cual llevaba varios segundos sonando. La melodía por fin logro captar su atención, observando que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada, con las iniciales F.D. en el remitente.

Era un mensaje de Darcy, algo poco común, ya que por lo general le hablaba en vez de escribirle; además de que sus conversaciones telefónicas era siempre en las noches, después de que su familia estuviera en la cama y que Lizzie estuviera sola, en la privacidad de su cuarto. Tardo unos segundos más en silencio antes de abrir el mensaje, aun con escepticismo, encontrándose con solo unas cuantas palabras, "_Estoy en Londres, ¿puedo verte?"_. Inconscientemente su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente por lo que acabada de leer, no solo volvería hablar con él, también lo vería, ya que se encontraba en la ciudad.

-¿No vas a contestar Elizabeth?- la voz curiosa de su padre la saco de su desconcierto, mientras la observaba por el encima de su periódico al ver la perplejidad de su mirada.

-Sí, es Charlotte, quiere que vaya a su casa para hacer un trabajo de la escuela juntas- al decir esto Lizzie se sintió mal consigo misma, le disgustaba mentirle a su padre, pero no quería que se enterara que era Darcy quien deseaba verla; ya que nadie de su familia, aparte de Jane, sabia de su relación clandestina que sostenía con él.

-Te perderás la cena que tu madre está preparando para nosotros- le comento el señor Bennet con desilusión en sus palabras, ya que eran los viernes en la noche donde toda la familia se reunían a cenar, y por ende podía platicar con sus hijas.

-Seguro la señora Lucas me invitara algo de cenar- Lizzie le dio un beso en la frente a su padre antes de salir de la estancia, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia las escaleras -voy a mi habitación a cambiarme.

-Está bien, solo no llegues tan tarde- fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de que Lizzie empezar a subir los primeros escalones.

_"Te veo en 30 minutos, en el parque enfrente de mi casa";_ fue lo que le respondió Lizzie antes de tomar un baño rápido; se sentía ansiosa, había estado deseando verlo por más de un mes, y ahora que se daba la oportunidad no sabía ni que ponerse. Pensaba que sus jeans y blusas de tirantes eran demasiado sencillos y sin gusto. Seguro que Darcy estaba acostumbrado a relacionarse con mujeres que vestían elegantes trajes empresariales o hermosos vestido de marca, por lo que su guardarropa personal quedaba como la de una pordiosera. Después de 10 minutos encontró unos jeans oscuros casi nuevos y una blusa blanca sin mangas con finos acabados, conjunto que la convención para ponérselo. Después de secarse el cabello y ponerse algo de brillo en sus labios, salió de su cuarto con solo su celular en la mano, esperando no encontrar a ningún miembro de su familia que le retrasara su salida. Al llegar a la planta inferior de la casa su padre ya no se encontraba en la estancia, seguramente se había dirigido a su estudio donde podía seguir leyendo como mucha más comodidad. Al parecer todos estaban tan concentrados en sus actividades que no se dieron cuanta cuanto Lizzie cerro tras de sí la puerta principal. Cruzo la calle hacia el parque justo enfrente de la casa, una hermosa arboleda con unos cuantos kilómetros de longitud, la cual cruzaba por todo el vecindario.

Después de unos cuantos pasos se arrepintió de no llevar congio su abrigo, aunque eran mediados de julio las noches eran frescas debido al clima húmedo de la ciudad. No tuvo que caminar por mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse con él; ahí estaba, con su traje azul marino esperándola a un lado de su automóvil desde el otro lado del parque. Decir que era guapo era poco, se veía más que atractivo ante la mirada de Lizzie. Al verla llegar, él le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que Elizabeth simplemente se estremeciera; era muy distinto hablar con Darcy por teléfono que tenerlo nuevamente en persona, la distancia entre ambos le daba una cierta seguridad al hablar, la cual carecía cuando lo tenía cerca, a solo unos centímetros de ella.

_-_Hola pequeña- le saludo de manera cariñosa mientras la aprisionaba con sus brazos.

Tenía que reconocer lo mucho que desea volver a sentirlo, por lo que aumento la duración del abrazo unos segundos más; aunque hubiera preferido lanzarse hacia él y besarlo, pero aun se sentía algo insegura con su presencia -No sabía que llegabas hoy- dijo Lizzie deshaciendo con desgana el abrazo, quedando justo enfrente de él.

-Ni yo lo sabía, hace 4 horas seguía en Alemania en una reunión junto con Charles- le comento Darcy con una sonrisa conspiradora, mientras la sostenía de la cintura para no aumentar el trecho entre el uno y el otro -tengo que llamarlo y decirle que regreso el lunes.

-¿Aun no terminas tu viaje de negocios?- le pregunto Elizabeth relajándose un poco ante el ambiente intimo que surgió entre ambos. Recordaba que hace una semana le había dicho Jane que su marido se tenía que ir urgentemente a Italia, y luego a Alemania a un asunto de la empresa, deshaciendo así sus planes de pasar unas semanas con su familia en el norte del país. Al parecer Darcy lo había llamado para ayudarlo en concretar unos contratos y por lo visto también a desahogar su agenda laboral.

-No, y de hecho mañana tenía un desayuno con el dueño de una importadora alemana, pero creo que Charles se puede encargar perfectamente de él- le dijo Darcy sin ningún signo de arrepentimiento por su pequeña fuga; y sin que Lizzie tuviera tiempo de actuar la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos y la beso largamente, desapareciendo la poca distancia entre ambos -tenía ganas de verte.

-Espero que tus inversionistas no se enojen conmigo por distraerte de tus actividades laborales- le comento Elizabeth abrazándolo por el cuello, sintiendo el agradable aroma de su colonia y su incipiente barba en su mejilla.

-No era importante que estuviera mañana ahí, además como te dije antes, Charles esta como representante de la empresa- Darcy se apoyo en su automóvil para poner sostenerla mejor, empezando a darle suaves besos por todo su cuello- creo que unos cuantos días de descanso no me vendrán nada mal.

-¿Así que te aprovechaste de que Charles estuviera también en Alemania para escaparte unos días?- le cuestiono Lizzie con ironía, tratando de no dejarse llevar por el deseo que le estaba provocando sus caricias -eso es digno de ver.

-En mi defensa, era ya una necesidad verte otra vez- le comento Darcy sin detener sus camino por todo su escote, tomándola nuevamente de la cintura para acercarla aun mas contra él -hablar contigo todas las noches es todo un placer Elizabeth, pero verte es aun mejor.

-Creo que me estas sobrevalorando- dijo Lizzie sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían. Darcy era el único hombre que podía lograr este efecto en ella con tan solo mirarla; algo que provocaba en Lizzie cierta frustración, ya que al ruborizarse no podía esconder su ya visible atracción hacia él -según mis hermanas hablar conmigo puede ser demasiado estresante, además que no me considero demasiado bonita para ser una fuente de admiración.

-Me gusta tu astucia y gracia con la que sueles hablar- le aseguro Darcy regresando a sus labios para robarle otro corto beso -y creo que no me alcanzan las palabras para definir lo que me provocas con tu presencia.

-¡Señor Darcy!- exclamo Lizzie con una sonrisa en sus labios; tratando de sonar escandalizada por sus palabras -está usted insinuando que soy la culpable de su perversión.

-Vuelvo a decirle que no sea tan modesta Señorita Elizabeth- le comunico Darcy mirándola por completo, visiblemente deleitado por lo que estaba observando -usted puede provocar el libido a cualquier hombre.

-Eso me gustaría ver- Lizzie dejo escapar una ligera risa mientras le daba un largo beso, deteniéndose después de unos cuantos minutos; tenía que calmar las cosas entre ambos antes que la situación subiera de tono -¿y ha donde vamos?

-Hay varias opciones, podríamos ir a cenar, hay un restaurant como a media hora de aquí, es muy tranquilo y privado como para tener una conversación amena.

-Suena bien- comento Lizzie con aparente indiferencia, ahora lo que menos quería era perder el escaso tiempo que tenia con él cenando en un lujoso restaurant, donde seguramente todos los demás clientes estarían atentos en sus acciones.

-Oh bien, podríamos pasar por alto el protocolo de una cita y saltarnos a la última parte- le sugirió él inmediatamente después, volviendo a invadir con sus labios el descubierto cuello de ella.

-¿Y la ultima parte es...?- le cuestiono Lizzie consiente a lo que se refería, ya que sentía la misma urgencia que él.

-¿No te la imaginas?- le pregunto robándole otro beso antes de continuar –Elizabeth no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido, pero he estado todo un mes esperando que llegara esta noche, me gustas mucho, casi temo que demasiado.

-No pienso que lo seas- le aseguro Lizzie, que de hecho en estas cuatro semanas ella había constatado lo mismo; Fitzwilliam Darcy era un hombre muy apuesto, provocando en ella una inmoderada atracción hacia él -de hecho yo también quiero estar contigo.

-Antes que otra cosa pase, quiero preguntarte algo- Darcy tomo una postura más seria, tomándola de la barbilla para que lo miraba a los ojos -la verdad nunca pensé que llegaras a aceptarme; a decir verdad, no me había declarado antes por temor a que me rechazaras.

-Te comprendo- le comunico Lizzie estrechando sus manos con las de él. Se sentía tan nerviosa, aun teniendo cuatro hermanas, en muy pocas ocasiones hablaba de sus sentimientos, por lo que su mente no era tan hábil como en otras ocasiones -creo que si las circunstancia hubieran sido otras, te habría rechazado.

-No te quiero presionar Elizabeth- Darcy cambio su tono de voz a uno más reflexivo, mirándola fijamente al hablar -pero creo que hemos llegado a un punto donde es mí deber pedirte que formalizamos la relación.

-No te voy a mentir- le explico Lizzie poniéndose inquieta ante sus palabras, recordando todas la veces que había comentando que no quería casarse y por ende establecer una relación amorosa; y no era porque no le gustaran los hombres, simplemente prefería sus estudios sobre una pareja -la idea de tener un novio no es que me agrade mucho.

-Lo sé, se ve que te gusta tu independencia- comento Darcy con una media sonrisa en sus labios, sabía que convencer a Elizabeth Bennet para que fueran novios no sería sencillo -pero no se me hace correcto que me acueste contigo nuevamente sin ni siquiera proponértelo.

-No sé qué decirte- le dijo ella negando ligeramente con la cabeza, aun confundida por sus pensamientos -no quiero que te ofendas, pero nunca he pensado en tener una relación con alguien.

-Te entiendo Elizabeth, pero no te miento al decirte que eres la única mujer a la que le pediría una relación formal- le dijo apoyando su frente con la de ella, mientras la volvía a tomar de la cintura en un ávido gesto de sentirla aun más cerca -como te dije anteriormente, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti.

-Y yo pensaba que eras el último hombre en el mundo con el que tendría una relación- le comento Lizzie mientras jugueteaba con los botones de su camisa, aun insegura de la decisión que iba a tomar; quería seguir con él, pero la idea de formalizar la relación, y con ello que su familia se enterara eran motivos que aun la aturdían.

-No te culpo por pensar así- le comento Darcy mientras le acariciaba con el dorso de la mano una mejilla -suelo aparentar ser un hombre más duro y taciturno que de lo que soy realmente.

- Y lo aparentabas muy bien, pensaba que eras uno de esos millonarios pretenciosos y orgullosos que ven a todos por encima del hombro.

-¿Y eso te alejo de mi todos estos años?- le pregunto Darcy con una sonrisa traviesa, uniendo sus labios con los suyos nuevamente; si el hombre quería que lo aceptara como pareja lo estaba logrando con sus constantes caricias.

-Si, al parecer los dos somos demasiados testarudos como para dejarse vencer por el otro- le respondió Lizzie correspondiendo a sus besos; ahora comprendía todos esos sentimientos que describirán en las novelas románticas; en este momento solo quería permanecer a lado de él, sin pensar en nadie más -y quiero pedirte perdón por ser tan prejuiciosa, la verdad suelo ser mas analítica antes de definir a las personas, pero contigo fue distinto.

-¿Así?- le susurro él, perdiendo por un momento el gusto por el tema, ya que se encontraba mucho más entretenido en su cuello y labios.

-Bueno, para ser sincera también me gustabas desde antes, tal vez fue eso que me hizo juzgarte sin fundamentos- le comento Lizzie tratando de poner algo de serenidad, recordando que estaban en un parque público, a solo un par de metros de su casa; por lo que se abstuvo de besarlo nuevamente, con el fin de que la mirara directamente.

-Me alegra oírlo- le dijo Darcy comprendiendo el mensaje, dejando sus manos apoyadas en su cintura para no deshacer el enlace -entonces señorita Bennet, ¿me haría el honor de permitirme ser su novio?

-Si- le respondió Lizzie dándole un casto beso en señal de aceptación -aunque si le digiera que no señor, creo que sería lo mismo, ya que no podría quitármelo de encima de todos modos.

-No, creo que no podría señorita, ya que me ha embrujado en cuerpo y alma.

**-0-**

Hola, mil disculpas por el atraso del capítulo, tenia demasiados deberes en la universidad que he dejado rezagada la historia unas semanas. Gracias por leer, y por dejar sus comentarios y favoritos, los cuales me animan a seguir publicando. La siguiente actualización trae más drama y suspenso a la historia así que no dejen de leer.

Sin más que decir me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo.

!Saludos!

Atte.: EliMustang


	4. Contando Estrellas

**.**

**-Justo como eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**-Capitulo 4. Contando Estrellas -**

**-0-**

Tenía que admitirlo, estar con un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy era maravilloso. En sus veinte años de vida Lizzie no había experimentado tanta dicha, aumentada por las constantes atenciones recibidas de él. En los últimos dos meses la había invitado a elegantes restaurantes, paseos nocturnos por el parque del centro de la ciudad, tardes completas en la exquisita biblioteca de su mansión y la más excitantes noches que había experimentado en su corta vida; no obstante todo lo anterior había sucedido a escondidas de su familia. Aunque su hermana mayor Jane y su esposo Charles, estaban al tanto de su relación, ni sus padres ni hermanas menores conocían su noviazgo con Darcy. Lizzie podía enumerar con ambas manos las razones por la que se negaba en revelar su relación; la primera de ella y la que tenía más peso en su decisión era su inusual familia, los cuales la habían avergonzado en más de una ocasión; esto último y la delicada salud de su padre la hacían negarse a ventilar su romance, decisión que Darcy no estaba de acuerdo pero había accedido darle algo de tiempo para encontrar el momento más oportuno para revelar su relación.

Fitzwilliam la había convencido de verse después de sus clases en la universidad, por lo que ahora se encontraban en su oficina, en un edificio de más de cincuenta pisos, el cual servía como central de operaciones de su empresa en Londres. Aun con el ambiente estresante y tenso que provocaban el ir y venir de los hombres con traje y las secretarias al exterior de la oficina, ellos se encontraban ausentes a tal presión. Él prácticamente había dejado el papeleo que estaba haciendo cuando Lizzie entro; sin pararse de su silla la había persuadido de que se sentara en su piernas, posición en la cual Darcy aprovecho para empezar a acariciarla por completo, quedándose unidos por más de diez minutos.

-Fitzwilliam- lo llamo Lizzie, trato de soltarse de su agarre; aunque la posición en la cual se encuentra era más que confortable para ambos, el insistente sonido del teléfono no la dejaba concentrarse.

-¿Si?- le dijo entre besos sin soltarla, más que entretenido en su recorrido por todo el cuerpo de ella.

-El teléfono lleva sonando por más de cinco minutos- le comento segundos después deshaciendo el beso, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla con el fin de quedar a unos cuantos centímetros por arriba de él -porque no contestas de una vez.

-Si lo hago seguramente sería mi secretaria diciéndome que tengo una junta importante en quince minutos- le explico Darcy con una media sonrisa sin dejar de acariciarla por toda la extensión de su piel- o que tengo como veinte llamadas de potenciales inversionistas sin contestar.

-Es su trabajo señor- Lizzie lo amonesto como si fuera un niño que no quisiera hacer su tarea; aunque la idea de quedarse por más tiempo a solas era sumamente atrayente, tenía que recordar que se encontraba en la oficina de él, donde en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien por la puerta y sorprenderlos en una posición demasiado comprometedora -una empresa no se maneja sola.

-Ya te he dicho que necesito unos cuantos días libres- le comento Darcy ampliando su sonrisa, regresando a tomar su cuello, el cual tanto le gustaba besar.

-¿Mas días libres?, si sigues así tu compañía se va ir a la quiebra- Lizzie suspiro cuando sintió los labios de él en su piel, era tan sublime estar en entre sus manos que se le dificultaba mantener la mente fría.

-No tengo opción- dijo Darcy a unos cuantos centímetros de su escote, prosiguiendo su recorrido -mi novia es demasiado demandante.

-¿Yo?- Lizzie nuevamente se alejo de él, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por su comentario -pero si fue tu idea de que viniera a tu oficina después de la escuela.

-Me declaro culpable, solo estaba pensado que sería excitante hacerte el amor en la oficina- le comento acariciando sus labios con los de ella, volviéndola a atraer hacia él.

-Sabes que eres una mala influencia para mí- dijo Lizzie intensificando el beso, había algo en este hombre que la hacía perder el poco pudor que poseía.

-Lo sé- él volvió a sonreírle dispuesto a realizar su idea cuando nuevamente el teléfono empezó a sonar. Sin más remedio Darcy tuvo que tomar la llamada ante la mirada acusadora de su novia; y en efecto era su secretaria, la cual alarmada le decía que tenía una junta demasiado importante en menos de tres minutos -Lo que imaginaba, podrías esperarme un momento.

-Por su puesto- le aseguro Lizzie dejándolo que se pusiera de pie, mientras ella tomaba su asiento. Darcy prolongo la duración del último beso antes de dirigirse con desgana a la puerta -vete ya o de seguro van a venir por ti.

La oficina quedo nuevamente en silencio, por lo que Lizzie se dispuso a tomar uno de sus libros de lectura y empezar a leer; tenía que hacer un reporte de todo el ejemplar antes del fin de semana, escrito que no había empezado por las constantes citas que tenia con Darcy, que aunque eran más que exquisitas, le estaban atrasando con sus estudios. Solo esperaba que su relación con él no le perjudicara en la escuela, ya que podría acarrearle varios problemas, uno de ellos con su padre, el cual esperaba que terminara la carrera en literatura sin contratiempos ni distracciones.

-Busco al Señor Darcy- de la nada apareció una mujer mayor de atrás de la puerta, observándola detenidamente con desdén -dígale que su tía Catherine de Bourgh lo busca.

-No se encuentra en estos momentos, está en una junta- le comunico Lizzie algo aturdida por la repentina aparición de la señora. Recordaba ligeramente que Darcy le había contado que cuando su padre murió, su tía se había hecho cargo de él y de su hermana menor Georgiana, los cuales solo contaban con tan solo catorce y dos años de edad. Su madre había muerto dos años antes, así que la señora de Bourgh crió personalmente a la pequeña Georgiana, y ayudo a su sobrino con la empresa de su padre hasta que este obtuviera la mayoría de edad. Por lo que aun con su expresión altanera y arrogante, la dama que tenia justo en frente debería de ser una buena persona, o eso pensaba Lizzie.

-¿Es nueva?- le pregunto la mujer, con evidente curiosidad en su mirada.

-Perdón- le respondió confundida Lizzie con una media sonrisa, sin saber a lo que se refería.

-Te pregunte si eres una nueva empleada- le dijo segundos después, visiblemente molesta por el desconcierto e ineptitud de la joven.

-No señora, yo no trabajo aquí- le contesto Lizzie aun turbada por la forma en que le hablaba la mujer. Tenía que reconocer que le intimidaba la voz rígida con la que le hablaba y la evidente exanimación a la que era expuesta.

-¿Entonces qué haces en la oficina personal de mi sobrino?- le cuestiono con la intención de amonestarla; justo antes de comprender el significado de la presencia de la joven -¿acaso eres su querida?

-No soy su querida, si no su novia- le respondió Elizabeth tratando de no perder los estribos por la injusta acusación por parte de la señora. Como podía creer que era una de esas mujeres que solo se acostaba con los hombres por dinero o regalos caros.

-Déjame decirte muchacha, que mi sobrino está comprometido- le aseguro con malicia, cambiado su mirada curiosa a una de desprecio absoluto -así que lo que tu tengas con él es más que una mentira.

-No le creo...- le dijo Lizzie mas que extrañada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Aunque Darcy era un hombre de pocas palabras y con demasiados secretos, era imposible que él hubiera mentido todo este tiempo; además de que su cuñado Charles no hubiera permitido ninguna relación entre ambos si lo que decía la señora de Bourgh era cierto, por lo que se puso de modo ofensivo contra ella -¿y en donde se encuentra su prometida?, si lo que usted dice fuera cierto.

-Ella es una señorita de alta clase, ahora mismo se encuentra estudiando en la mejor escuela en París.

-No sé si pueda creerle señora- Lizzie se negó a seguir hablando con ella, si alguien tenía que decirle que existía o no un compromiso era Darcy -y en todo caso, es Fitzwilliam el que me tiene que decir si lo que usted dice es cierto o no.

-No me importa si me crees o no muchacha insolente- le dijo visiblemente molesta por sus palabras, tomando el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a salir de la oficina -solo dile a mi sobrino que necesito verlo urgentemente.

Elizabeth nuevamente se quedo sola en la enorme oficina, con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos marrones. Antes que pudiera tomar todos sus libros y guardarlos en su bolso la puerta volvió a abrirse. Aunque suponía de quien se trataba no quiso voltearse, lo único que quería hacer en estos momento era irse inmediatamente de este lugar, se sentía tan ofendida por las palabras de aquella mujer que lo último que quería era tener una discusión con Darcy.

-¿Qué haces?- le cuestiono Fitzwilliam visiblemente sorprendido por su estado al entrar; pudiendo distinguir ligeros sollozos entrecortados -¿porque estas llorando Elizabeth?

-Me tengo que ir- fue lo único que logro decir ya que la rabia aun le obstruía la garganta, se sentía tan dolida que cuando él trato tomarla del brazo le produjo aversión hacia él -no me toques.

-¿Que paso?- Darcy dio dos pasos hacia atrás a ver su reacción, aun confundido por lo que estaba pasando -mírame, ¿qué paso?

-Tu tía- Lizzie se volteo para verlo de frente, constatando lo que sabía cuando vio la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro -vino a buscarte.

-¿Que te dijo?- le pregunto Darcy momentos después, tensándose por completo por el giro de la conversación, acción que termino por confirmarle a Elizabeth lo dicho por la señora de Bourgh.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le cuestiono sarcásticamente Lizzie, dándole nuevamente la espalda para terminar de guardar el último libro que aun se encontraba en el enorme escritorio de roble -no sé porque no me imagine antes, teniendo tanto dinero y poder, era de suponerse que podrías estar con más de una mujer a la vez.

-No es cierto- Darcy nuevamente trato de tomarla del brazo para que se volviera hacia él, pero por segunda ocasión fue rechazado por Lizzie -escúchame, solo he estado contigo en los últimos meses.

-Tal vez sea cierto- Lizzie se encogió hombros en señal de indiferencia, tomando su bolso y su chaqueta del escritorio para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible -ya que tu prometida está estudiando en París.

-No es mi prometida- le aseguro Darcy con firmeza, buscando su mirada para verla a los ojos -bueno, lo es de cierta manera... Elizabeth déjame explicarte.

-No- Lizzie a alejo su mano por tercera vez con un golpe seco, advirtiendole con la mirada que no se acercara mas -no quiero ninguna explicación Fitzwilliam, no quiero saber cuáles fueron tus motivos.

-Pero yo si quiero que lo sepas- Darcy se puso enfrente de ella, obstaculizando su salida. Se veía demasiado exaltado al hablar -por favor, escúchame.

-No- Lizzie negó con la cabeza, no quería escuchar ninguna patraña que la convenciera de seguir la relación con él -esto se acabo.

-¿Entonces qué harás?- el cambio en su tono de su voz provoco que Elizabeth se estremeciera; Darcy había cerrado ambas manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaba blancos, mientras la miraba fríamente -por fin vas a hacer lo que querías; regresar a tu casa y aparentar ser la mujer fría e independiente que no eres.

-¿De qué hablas?- Lizzie lo miro extrañada, aun sin comprender lo que estaba diciendo y la relación que tenia con tema. Aunque siempre le había gustado ser lo más independiente de sus padres y hermanas, para nada quería aparentar ser fría ni autosuficiente como él decía.

-Llevamos dos meses siendo novios, Elizabeth- en un movimiento rápido Darcy la tomo de los brazos, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el enorme escritorio. Lizzie podía sentir como la diferencia de anatomía hacia su efecto, ya que el imponente cuerpo de él no el dejaba moverse -dos meses que no me has dejado hablar de nuestra relación con tus padres.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver con tu engaño- Lizzie sacudió la cabeza en él, provocando por la cercanía de ambos, que las lágrimas que amenazan en salir nuevamente se limpiaran en la camisa azul de Darcy. Aunque su orgullo no la dejaba admitirlo públicamente, era cierto de lo que se le acusaba, tenía miedo; miedo de enamorarse y que la lastimaran, o mucho peor que la engañaran fácilmente por anteponer sus sentimientos antes que su razón. De igual manera se sentía insegura de dejar entrever sus emociones con su familia, no quería que vieran lo débil que podía llegar hacer cuando se enamoraba.

-¿No lo entiendes?- le interrogo con visible ironía, oprimiendo aun mas su cuerpo en el de ella -te avergüenzas de tener una relación con alguien, ya que aun no puedes aceptar que por fin hubo un hombre que pudo penetrar esa pared que siempre construyes ante los demás.

-No es así- Lizzie le temblor la voz al decirlo, evidentemente afectada por sus palabras -mi padre está enfermo, él...

-El no puede tener fuertes impresiones- fue Darcy el que termino la frase por ella, con un tono de voz más calmado al notar algo de miedo en sus los ojos. Acercándose aun más, quedo solo a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, a tal grado de poder sentir el calor emanado por la joven. Aunque entendía perfectamente el padecimiento y la avanzada edad del señor Bennet, era incomprensible la negativa de Lizzie por dar a conocer su relación a sus familiares -es solo una escusa Elizabeth, y lo sabes.

-No lo entiendes- Lizzie se quiso liberarse de su agarre, tratando de empujarlo hacia atrás sin éxito -pero eso ya no importa, es mejor que terminemos.

-No, no vamos a terminar nada- le dijo Darcy con toda la serenidad posible. Quería volver a besarla, transmitirle lo mucho que la necesitaba pero no era lo mejor en estos momentos -te dije que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, y es cierto, solo espero que tú me creas.

-Y si tanto me amas, ¿porqué no me dijiste que tenias una prometida?- le cuestiono ella, esperando oír una justificación convincente para entender su engaño.

-Es solo un asunto de laboral- le respondió Darcy dejándola libre, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para poner explicarle el inusual acuerdo que había hecho su tía materna -es la sobrina política de mi tía, y la heredera de una de las grandes empresas de importaciones en Inglaterra, si me caso con ella obtendré mas de cincuenta por ciento de las acciones.

-Así que... ¿Te casarías por dinero?- Lizzie no podía creer que aun había ese tipo de compromisos, donde la gente se casaba por un buen apellido o por aumentar su fortuna.

-No, es un acuerdo que elaboro mi tía- le comento Darcy pasando su mano por su cabellera con impaciencia -ella solo quiere lo mejor para mí y Georgiana.

-Lo entiendo, pero creo que salgo sobrando en su acuerdo- le dijo Lizzie sintiéndose la intrusa de la historia.

-No, tu no sobras, voy a hablar con mi tía- le dijo volviendo a caminar hacia donde se encontraba ella, quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, seducido a unirlos nuevamente -solo dame algo de tiempo.

-No sé si pueda- Lizzie inclino la cabeza hacia un lado, por el momento sus caricias no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Lo único que quería en estos momentos era estar sola para pensar en lo que había sucedido y tomar una decisión - los dos nos estamos ocultando demasiadas cosas, no creo que esto funcione.

-No me volverás a proponer que terminemos- Darcy la tomo de la barbilla, tratando que sus miradas se cruzaran. No iba a permitir que su relación se terminara por un malentendido provocado por su tía.

-Creo que yo soy la que te pide algo de tiempo- le aseguro Lizzie manteniéndose lo mas serena posible -aunque arregles el asunto con tu tía no se si pueda volver a creer en ti.

-Espero que vuelvas a confiar en mí- tenía sus labios tan cerca de los suyos que casi podía sentir los suaves y exquisitos que eran, incitándolo en tenerla de nuevo entre sus manos -si necesitas tiempo te lo daré, pero no me pidas que no vuela a intentar tener algo contigo.

-Me tengo que ir- Lizzie se quedo inmóvil, tentada por inicial el beso. Ahora su mente estaba llega de ideas y sentimientos lacrimosos, por lo que lo único que quería en estos instantes era estar sola. Tomo su bolso y camino hacia la puerta, dándole la espalda – adiós.

**-0-**

¡Hola!, espero que el capitulo le fuera de su agrado, se que fue un cambio algo brusco de acontecimientos con respecto a los tres anteriores capítulos, pero aun así les puedo asegurar que aún le falta mucho a esta historia, ya que apenas empieza el tema central de la trama.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron su comentario en el capitulo anterior; y a todos los que siguen mi historia igualmente mil gracias. Sé que no soy muy rápida en subir capítulos, pero entre el escrito de mi tesis, leer otros Fics y escribir la historia a veces me canso de tanto estar en la computadora, aun así tratare en lo medida de lo posible subir regularmente los capítulos.

Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos luego ;).

¡Saludos!

Atte:**ElizabehtMustang**


	5. Perdiendo el sueño

**.**

**-Justo como Eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Prejuicio no me pertenecen; solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**-0-**

**-Capitulo 5. Perdiendo el sueño-**

-!Lizzie está embarazada¡- fueron las palabras que salieron por las boca de Lydia, la cual acaba de bajar a toda prisa por las escaleras principales agitando con la mano izquierda una hoja de papel doblada, seguida de su hermana Catherine. En ese momento los demás habitantes de la casa se encontraban en la estancia; el señor Bennet estaba leyendo uno de sus libros favoritos de Arthur Conan Doyle, ejemplar que ya había leído un par de veces por su latente afición a las historias de detectives. Por su parte la señora de la casa y su hija del medio Mary, se entretenían haciendo una cobija hecha de estambre de color azul, la cual sería un obsequio para el nuevo bebe que esperaba la menor de las hermanas. Por último, Elizabeth se encontraba inmersa en su computadora, haciendo un ensaño para su clase de literatura universal, el cual tenía que entregar el lunes próximo como parte de su calificación final.

-Lydia, no- Kitty la paro en seco junto a la entrada a la sala, con el aliento entrecortado por tratar de alcanzarla desde las habitaciones del segundo piso. Observo a su hermana Elizabeth con evidente culpa en su mirada por lo que acaban de hacer -Lizzie le dije que no entrara a tu habitación.

-Lizzie, ¿eso es cierto?- después del mutismo que había provocado tal declaración; el primero en hablar fue el señor Bennet, dejando su libro a un lado, aun incrédulo por las palabras de su hija menor.

-Papa... yo...- Elizabeth se había quedado en shock, mientras reconocía la hoja blanca que sostenía Lydia en el aire. Hace exactamente una semana se había percatado de la ausencia de su menstruación, y sin querer exaltar a alguien de su familia se apoyo de Charlotte, su amiga de toda la infancia, para que la acompañara hacerse un estudio en una clínica médica, donde le confirmaron su estado horas después. Sabía que tenía que confesar su embarazo tarde o temprano, pero aun se sentía tan confundida que habría querido guardarlo un par de semanas más, cuando supiera qué hacer con su vida y la de su hijo.

-Claro que es cierto, en este examen médico lo dice- Lydia se zafo del agarre de su hermana y le entrego la hoja a su madre, dedicándole a Lizzie una sonrisa triunfal. Fue en ese momento que Elizabeth supo que su hermana menor se estaba vengado de ella; ya que hace unos días había convencido a su padre de no darle ni una libra mas a Andrew Wickham, el cual se encontraba en estos momentos como guarda imperial en Newcastle. Lydia había residió un mensaje de su marido hace tres días, pidiéndole urgentemente 500 libras "prestadas" para salgar una deuda de juego; por lo cual, Lydia pidió el dinero a su padre, ya que ella no contaba ni con una libra en los bolsillos; préstamo que no llego a realizarse por la intervención de Lizzie. Ya era excesivo el abuso económico del que era víctima el señor Bennet por parte de su yerno, y Lizzie no iba a permitir que Andrew siguiera saldando sus deudas a costa de los pocos ahorros de la familia, decisión que enfureció de sobre manera a Lydia.

-!Santo cielo!, señor Bennet...- exclamó la madre después de contemplar por unos segundos la acta medica, en la cual precisaba claramente las ocho semanas de gestación de la señorita Elizabeth Bennet -¿Lydia donde lo encontraste?.

-Estaba en el bolso de Lizzie- le respondió Lydia, volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente ante Lizzie -seguramente lo llevaba a todas partes para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Hija, ¿es cierto?, ¿pero cómo?- esta vez la madre interrogo a su segunda hija, entregándole el papel a su esposo para que lo leyera.

-Tal vez debió liarse con uno de sus compañeros de escuela- intervino nuevamente Lydia con voz burlona, sabiendo perfectamente que su hermana no salía de esta casa si no era para ir a la universidad o para visitar Jane o Charlotte -seguramente el padre es un "come libros" sin futuro.

-Elizabeth, me puedes decir que significa esto- fue la voz grave de su padre la que se escucho en toda la estancia; callando por completo a Lydia, mientras que Mary y Catherine oian la discusión en silencio; pendientes de no perder ningún detalle.

-Padre permítame explicarte...- Elizabeth simplemente se quedo en blanco cuando quiso aclarar la situación, ya que ni ella misma estaba cien por ciento consciente de lo que sucedía. Claro que iba a decirles a sus padres sobre su embarazo, ya que pasando algunos meses más seria imposible ocultarlo; pero esperaba tener algo más de tiempo para acomodar sus ideas y decidir su futuro.

-Soy todo oídos Elizabeth- le comunico su padre al verla callarse; mientras empezaba a sudar por la frente, se le observaba demasiado agitado como para poder esconder su malestar por la noticia.

-Si estoy embarazada, desde hace una semana que lo confirme- le dijo Lizzie, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no agrandar mas el problema.

-¿Y quién es el padre?- fue la señora Bennet que siguió con el interrogatorio, aun pasmada por la inusual noticia. De sus cinco hijas pensaba que Elizabeth iba hacer la tía solterona, la que cuidaría de sus sobrinos el fin de semana mientras que sus hermanas salían con sus esposos -se tiene que hacer cargo del bebe, ahora con el hijo de Lydia en camino, otro bebe sería desastroso para la familia.

-Querida por favor- el señor Bennet intervino para que su esposa se calmara; aun observando directamente a Lizzie, esperando una explicación -y bien Elizabeth, nos vas a decir quién es el padre.

-El... no es necesario que sepan quién es- Lizzie simplemente no pudo decir el nombre del padre; se había pasado los últimos tres años en asegurar que Fitzwilliam Darcy sería el último hombre en la tierra con el que tendría una relación, por lo que sonaría casi absurdo que él fuera el padre. Además aun estaba resentida por su compromiso con otra mujer, hecho que los separaba por el momento, por lo que aun se planteaba el decirle o no sobre su estado; aunque siendo el mejor amigo de Charles Bingley lo descubriría tarde o temprano -yo misma me haré cargo del bebe.

-¡Santo Dios!, ¿te estás escuchando Lizzie?- su madre empezó a dar vueltas por toda la sala, escandalizada por las palabras de su hija; llevándose una mano al pecho en evidente signo de agitación -no tenemos dinero para mantenerlos a todos, y mucho menos para alimentar otra boca, señor Bennet diga algo.

-Puedes venir a mi despacho Elizabeth, quiero hablar contigo en privado- el señor Bennet se dirigió a Lizzie, evidentemente incomodo por el espectáculo que estaba dando su esposa. Dejo su asiento para emprender el camino hacia su oficina; justo antes de salir de lugar, voltio a ver a las dos mujeres en pie, las cuales lo miraban expectantes esperando a que hablara -y tu querida puedes empezar a hacer la cena, y dile a Lydia que te ayude, al parecer tiene bastante tiempo libre.

-No es mi culpa papá, porque siempre proteges a Lizzie- Lydia exploto ante el evidente favoritismo de su padre, golpeando fuertemente el piso con los pies. Se dirigió nuevamente hacia las escaleras principales, haciendo una rabieta por la clara decisión de su padre de no amonestar a Lizzie -fue ella la que se equivoco esta vez, no es justo.

-Lydia espera, piensa en tu hijo- la señora Bennet se fue tras su hija menor, tratando de alcanzarla sin éxito hasta su cuarto. Por segunda vez la planta baja de la casa se quedo en silencio, Kitty y Mary no habían participado mucho en la conversación, ni querían hacerlo, por lo que fingieron estar ocupadas con el tejido de la cobija. Elizabeth siguió a su padre hasta su despacho, el cual estaba repleto de libros y cuadernos de notas viejos, los cuales se había acumulado al paso de los años.

-Bien Lizzie, creo que aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente- le comento su padre al llegar al cuarto, mientras tomaba una de las píldoras de "captopril" que siempre guardaba en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Aunque su problema de presión alta era estable, había situaciones donde esta pequeña pastilla le había salvado literalmente la vida, por lo que siempre contaba con una dosis a la mano.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Elizabeth empezó a preocuparse por la salud de su padre, ya que había empezado a sudar por la frente y el temblor en su brazo izquierdo le indicaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmallarse; se sentía tal culpable por provocarle una nueva preocupación a su padre que no podía ni mirarlo directamente a los ojos sin sentirse apenada -quieres que llame al médico.

-No hace falta mi niña- el hombre le hablo con suavidad, sintiéndose agradecido cuando tomo haciendo en su silla de piel favorita, ya que sus piernas empezaban a protestar por el aumento de presión en su sistema -este viejo aun aguanta unas cuantas impresiones mas.

-Padre, lamento no habértelo dicho antes- Elizabeth empezó a disculparse, se sentía tan mal, estos últimos meses había estado escondiendo demasiadas cosas a su padre, el cual era una de las personas en las que más confiaba -es solo que yo...

-Te comprendo, a veces los Bennet nos resistimos a enamorarnos- le comento el hombre con una media sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba con cariño a su hija -y en el proceso cometemos varios errores.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Lizzie lo miro extrañada por sus palabras; esperaba que, cuando estuvieran solos, su padre le regañara por sus acciones poco sensatas. Como la vez que se había peleado en la escuela en sexto grado, dejando a un niño con el ojo morado por burlarse de ella por gustarle los libros. Ahora en cambio su padre no se veía molesto, sino más bien comprensivo con la situación.

-Me paso algo aparecido con tu madre- le explico segundos después, un poco más relajado por el efecto de la medicina en su cuerpo -sabes, yo no pensaba en casarme y tener hijos, mi sueño era acabar mi licenciatura en letras y seguir estudiando hasta alcanzar un doctorado.

-¿Entonces te arrepientes de casarte con mamá y tener a mis hermanas y a mí?- le pregunto Lizzie sabiendo perfectamente la respuesta, aunque siempre había pensado que su padre habría preferido tener un varón como hijo, quería a todas sus hijas.

-Por supuesto que no- el señor Bennet aumento su sonrisa, recordando todas las situaciones que había tenido que lidiar por el placer de tener a cada una de sus niñas -aunque todas me han agobiado en una u otra ocasión, a las cinco las quiero mucho.

-Y nosotras a ti papa- Lizzie se tranquilizo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación; arrepintiéndose grandemente de no confesarle sus problemas anteriormente a su padre.

-Ustedes son mejor recompensa que un simple título universitario, aunque al principio me costó creerlo- le comento el señor Bennet tomando uno de los insectos disecados que tenía como colección, empezando a analizarlo con visible entusiasmo -pero pasando a otro tema, tenemos que hablar sobre tu embarazo.

-Sí, lo sé- Lizzie bajo la mirada por unos segundos, aun apenada de la situación. Sabía que en el fondo había defraudado a su padre por su repentino embarazo, aunque le agradecía que llevara la situación con seriedad y madurez -papá creerme que no te quise decepcionar, voy a seguir con mis estudios, buscare un trabajo para ayudarte a llevar los gastos de la casa.

-No tienes que asegurarme nada Elizabeth- el hombre negó con la cabeza al oír el plan de su hija; aunque seguramente fuera lo más sensato, no dejaría que Lizzie se malviviera al tratar de ayudarlo con la mantenimiento de la casa -aunque me gustaría que confiaras un poco en mi, y me confesaras quien el padre.

-Es solo que...- Lizzie titubeo al hablar, aun sin convérsese de decir el nombre del padre de su hijo. No era que un hombre como Fitzwilliam Darcy no fuera bueno, o que no la ayudaría con respecto a los gastos del niño, pero la relación entre él y su familia nunca había sido la mejor. Al principio su madre había querido entablar amistad con él, con el fin de encontrar un esposo para una de sus cuatro hijas aun solteras; al ver el lado orgulloso y arrogante de Darcy, tanto que su madre como hermanas menores habían decidido zanjar cualquier relación con él. Solo Jane era la que en ocasiones lo defendía, diciendo que el mejor amigo de su marido era algo introvertido, pero llegaba ser muy agradable cuando se le llegara a tratar. Pero aun con los halagos de Jane y Charles, Darcy seguía siendo el hombre que le había roto el corazón, al ocultarle su compromiso, por lo que aun estaba dudando si perdonarlo o no, y por ende de confesarle su embarazo -tuvimos problemas, termine con él desde hace un mes.

-Elizabeth dime algo- le dijo su padres unos segundos después viéndola fijamente, analizando la situación en la que se encontraba su hija -¿acaso el padre de tu hijo es casado y tiene familia?, ¿es por eso que no me quieres decir su nombre?

-No papá, no es casado- Lizzie se sorprendo de lo bien que llegaba a leerle la mente; Lizzie y él siempre habían sido muy parecidos en tanto carácter y gusto, por lo que los dos eran muy unidos -aunque se va a casar con otra mujer.

-Ya veo- el señor Bennet volvió a fijar su vista al espécimen que tenía en la mano, tratándolo con delicadeza para no maltratarlo; aun así seguía concentrado en la conversación con su hija -¿entonces tu intensión es ser madre soltera?

-No... no lo sé- Lizzie se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, ya que no se había planteado por completo ser madre soltera; la verdad no quería seguir ocultando más secretos a nadie de su familia, y claro a Darcy tampoco -ahorita mi cabeza está demasiado liada como para pensar correctamente.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor en este momento es darte algo de tiempo- le comento su padre volviéndole a sonreír, dejando por el momento el tema.

-Gracias papá- Elizabeth le agradeció enormemente; aunque no había podido aplacar la rebeldía de Lydia, el señor Bennet era un padre sensato, cariñoso y caritativo.

-No quiero que pienses que estoy de parte de alguien- le comento momentos después, apoyándose por completo en el respaldo de la silla -pero te puedo decir que los hombres somos demasiados primitivos como para detectar todas las señales que una mujer nos manda.

-¿De qué hablas padre?- Lizzie lo miro confundida por sus palabras, sin saber lo que su padre quería decirle.

-A veces los hombres cometemos errores sin ni siquiera darnos cuenta- el señor Bennet le dijo aun sosteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho, relajándose por completo -por los que nos tienen que repetir las cosas varias veces para darnos cuenta.

-Lo dices por experiencia propia- Lizzie le regreso la sonrisa, agradecida por tenerlo como padre y consejero.

-Jeje, por supuesto que sí- le aseguro él soltando una ligera carcajada -tal vez pienses que soy el que aguanta el temperamento de tu madre, pero ella ha hecho muchas más cosas por mí que yo por ella.

-Entiendo- dijo Lizzie, agradecida de haber hablado con su padre.

-Bueno, ya te puedes ir- le dijo tomando un libro del escritorio, dispuesto a seguir con su lectura -solo espero que me informes de lo que decidas.

-Claro que lo haré padre- Lizzie se acerco a él para darle un dulce beso en la frente; después de la plática de su padre se sentía mucho mejor y esperaba organizar sus ideas -muchas gracias por confiar en mí.

Cuando Lizzie estuvo por fin sola en su habitación, se encontró con su celular en su escritorio personal. Lo miro fijamente examinando sus opciones, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, volver habla con Darcy era inevitable, por lo que posponerlo podría causarle mayores problemas en el futuro. Tomo el pequeño aparato y empezó a escribir un corto mensaje: _"Hola, ¿puedo verte?"_. Después de enviarlo se sentó en su cama a esperar, sabía que Darcy se encontraba en la ciudad porque Jane se lo había comentado, por lo que esperaba recibir una respuesta pronto; la cual llego dos minutos más tarde.

_"Por su puesto pequeña, dime ¿en dónde te veo?" _Elizabeth se sorprendo por la rapidez de su respuesta, además de que aun seguía llamándola de forma cariñosa. No pudo detener la sonrisa en sus labios, aunque el resentimiento por su engaño aun estaba latente, aun sentía algo por él.

_"En media hora en el parque enfrente de mi casa, ¿puedes?" _le contesto Lizzie minutos después, al principio había pensado en citarlo otro día, con el fin de tener algo más de tiempo para meditar lo que iba a decirle, pero en un ataque de valor había decidido en hacerlo hoy mismo.

_"Por ti claro que puedo, te vero ahí, extrañe saber de ti"_ al recibir el último mensaje Lizzie suspiro extenuada, al parecer este día iba ser demasiado largo para ella.

**-0-**

¡Hola que tal!, sé que deje mucho tiempo entre este capítulo y el anterior pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero poder revisar uno o dos capitulos y actualizar más rápido. Espero que les gustara el giro de la historia, la cual estaba pensada desde el principio, así que pongan en sus comentarios quien se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen mi historia, y a los que se toman algo de su tiempo en dejarme su comentario, la verdad muchas gracias. Tengo que agradecer a la lectora "lau", ya que no he podido mandarle un mensaje privado agradeciéndole su apoyo.

Sin nada más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

!Saludos!

**Atte. EliMustang**


	6. Lecciones Aprendidas

**.**

**-Justo como eres-**

**Resumen**: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida ha estado enfrente de ti durante más de tres años?; ahora que Elizabeth Bennet lo sabe tiene que cambiar su manera de pensar con respecto al género masculino, para esto la vida le tiene una lección que tendrá que compartir. AU. Moderno.

**N.A.:** Los personajes de Orgullo y Perjuicio no me pertenecen, solo hago esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

**-Capítulo 6. Lecciones Aprendidas-**

Elizabeth permaneció en su habitación por lo menos quince minutos más, planteándose las palabras que utilizaría cuando estuviera en frente de él. Había dejado claro que no quería ningún tipo de relación con Fitzwilliam Darcy, algo que sería imposible dado que esperaba un hijo suyo. Sin querer prolongar aun más su aislamiento; salió de su cuarto silenciosamente, con solo un abrigo ligero para protegerse del frió del otoño. Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación escucho las constantes rabietas que salían desde el cuarto de Lydia, seguramente aun se encontraba molesta por del comportamiento de su padre con respecto al tema de su embarazo. Lizzie suspiro por cansancio por segunda vez, lo bueno de a hablar con Darcy seria que se alejaría de la tensión que invadía la casa. Siguió por el pasillo hasta la escalera principal; al llegar al último escalón escucho algunas voces provenientes desde la estancia.

-Lizzie, ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Catherine al ver a su hermana bajar las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la puerta principal de la casa. Tanto Kitty y Mary aun permanecían en la sala, terminando los últimos detalles de la cobija color azul para el próximo bebé de la familia. Se podría observar como habían bordado las letras A. y W. en una esquina, ya que Lydia suponía que su segundo hijo seria un niño, por lo que había planeado ponerle por nombre Andrew, al igual que su padre.

-Iré a caminar un poco- le contesto Elizabeth dedicándoles una pequeña sonrisa, sin explicar el plan que tenía en mente. Primero quería saber la reacción de Darcy antes de contarle a su familia que él era padre -si alguien pregunta, digan que regreso en unos minutos.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto Lizzie?- Kitty la interrogo con entusiasmo, aunque la joven solo contaba con diecisiete años de edad, ya soñaba con casarse y tener una familia propia como lo habían hecho Jane y Lydia. De las cinco hermanas Bennet se podía decir que Catherine era la más "normal" de todas; ya que Jane pecaba de ser demasiada bondadosa y crédula, por otro lado Mary era taciturna y antisocial con los demás, Lydia era sin lugar a dudas muy inmadura y pretenciosa, y por ultimo estaba Elizabeth, siendo a veces demasiado sarcástica y testaruda. Se podía decir que Kitty estaba exenta de todo lo anterior, por lo que su carácter era el más natural y simple de las cinco -¿si estas embarazada?

-Me temo que si- le respondió Lizzie con una mueca de pesar. Aunque llevaba una semana sabiendo su estado, todavia no estaba cien por ciento consciente de ello, o mejor dicho no quería estarlo aun. Su mente había bloqueado cualquier pensamiento sobre su embarazo, tratando de estar lo más ocupada posible en sus estudios.

-Aunque suene algo extraño, yo pienso que cualquier embarazo es una bendición- le comento Catherine al ver la expresión de abatimiento de Lizzie; tratando de darle ánimos a su hermana mayor –todos en esta familia deberíamos estar feliz por la llegada de otro bebé.

-Gracias por decirlo Kitty, creo que tienes razón- la declaración de su hermana hizo que Elizabeth se apenara por su constante actitud negativa; aun en las peores circunstancias cualquier nacimiento debería ser bien recibido, y sobre todo por la madre. Estaba tan concentrada en sus problemas que se había olvidado que en unos cuantos meses tendía en sus manos a un ser que dependería completamente de ella.

-Tendremos que hacer otra manta para tu bebé, ¿qué crees que sea?- volvió a hablar Kitty tomando la cobija terminaba para observar los últimos acabados, sacando a Lizzie de su meditación momentánea -aunque por lo general son niñas en esta familia.

-Yo no involucraría la probabilidad de Lizzie tenga una niña con lo sucedido con mamá, Jane y Lydia- les comento Mary con voz seria, aunque se veía igualmente entusiasmada con el tema -el sexo del bebé lo decide el hombre; y por lo general es un cincuenta por ciento de que sea varón o hembra, y en todo caso la genética del padre puede estar a favor de uno u otro sexo.

-Gracias por la información Mary- le agradecido Lizzie sonriendo. Mary había entrado a la universidad este año, y para sorpresa de todos decidió estudiar Biología, carrera que había provocado que leyera varios libros sobre ciencia, volviendo sus comentarios más técnicos y definidos -lo tendré en cuenta.

-Entonces Lizzie, ¿de qué color quieres la manta para tu bebé?- pregunto Kitty nuevamente, feliz de poder seguir con uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

-No lo sé, blanca supongo o mejor verde, me gusta ese color- le dijo Elizabeth sin saber que responder. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el sexo de su bebé, de igual manera de su posible nombre o el simple hecho de donde pondría la cuna en su cuarto, el cual era demasiado pequeño para que vivieran dos personas. Con la simple pregunta de Catherine, Lizzie empezó a ensimismarse en sus propios pensamientos sobre su hijo.

-Tengo un estambre color verde que es realmente lindo- dijo Kitty, pero ahora para sí misma, pensando en el diseño de su nueva creación -empezare hacerla ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias a las dos- Lizzie volvió a sonreírles, al menos Kitty y Mary habían asimilado bien la noticia y podía contar con su apoyo, por lo que se sentía un poco más tranquila -saldré por un momento, díganle a nuestro padre que regreso antes de la cena.

La llegada del otoño ya se sentía en el ambiente; en la mañana el día había empezado con un radiante sol, pero en la tarde se había convertido en uno más sombrío cuando algunas nubes grises cubrieron el cielo, amenazando con dejar caer la primera lluvia del mes. Elizabeth camino sin rumbo fijo por la acera del parque, necesitaba caminar y aclarar sus ideas. Las acciones de Lydia habían sido demasiadas infantiles, aunque sin su intervención no había tenido la valentía suficiente para decirles a sus padres sobre su estado. En ese aspecto tenía que agradecerle a su hermana menor por su peculiar ayuda; aunque ahora tenía que enfrentar a Darcy sola, solo esperaba encontrar las palabras más elocuentes al momento de confesarle su embarazo.

-Hola- una voz masculina de atrás suya hizo que Lizzie diera un pequeño brinco del susto. Se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que había olvidado la noción del tiempo -¿te asuste?

-Un poco- le respondió Lizzie dándose vuelta. Al parecer había caminado varias cuadras, ya que las casas que podía observar desde el otro lado de la calle eran muy distintas a la suya. Tenía que reconocer que, aunque todavía se sentía molesta por su engaño, verlo nuevamente le había provocado una enorme felicidad, la cual intento ocultar bajo un semblante serio -no te sentí llegar.

-Lo siento, te vi caminar a lo lejos por lo que decidí seguirte- le comento Darcy sonriéndole levemente; absteniéndose de tocarla aun con la clara intención de querer hacerlo -aunque debo decir que caminas demasiado rápido.

-La verdad estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de cuánto había caminado- Lizzie tuvo el tiempo suficiente para darle una exanimación completa; después de estar con Darcy por casi todo un mes, había descubierto su férrea fascinación por los hombres altos de traje y con ojos azules. Aun con el cabello revuelto se veía demasiado atractivo.

-Sí, lo note- él simplemente se le quedo viendo, tratando de encontrar algo inteligente que decir ante este tipo de situación.

-Gracias por venir- Lizzie de igual manera no encontraba las palabras para empezar su discurso. Tenía que decirle sobre su embarazo y de su participación activa en el proceso; la frase de "felicidades vas a hacer padre" le se hacía demasiada seca y monótona, además que estaba la cuestión de que ya no eran novios, lo que enfriaba un mas la confesión.

-No fue nada, tenía tiempo libre en la oficina, además por ti haría cualquier cosa- Darcy volvió a abstenerse de tocarla, entreteniendo su mano con su cabello, visiblemente abrumado por la tensión de la conversación -y, ¿cómo has estado?

-Bien, ya sabes lo mismo de siempre- Le respondió Lizzie sin saber que mas decir, odia esa pregunta; cuando algún familiar lejano o compañero de clase le preguntaba "¿cómo había estado?", su mente siempre se ponía en blanco -¿y tú?

-Nada nuevo- Darcy encogió los hombros, tomando algunos segundos para empezar su discurso que había planeado en el camino hacia aquí -ya hable con mi tía, y le aclare que no seguiría con su plan de casarme con su sobrina, no me interesa en lo más mínimo ella ni su empresa.

-¿Y qué te dijo tu tía?- le pregunto Elizabeth con evidente curiosidad, aunque ella no le había pedido explicaciones sobre el asunto de su prometida; era cierto que desea conocer que había sucedido con aquel compromiso, el cual había sido el causante de su rompimiento.

-No lo tomo bien, y hasta pensó que lo quería era más tiempo de soltería- le respondió él con una media sonría en el rostro, recordando la indignación de su tía por su decisión de cancelar el compromiso -y aunque se lo agradezco, no necesito que me sigua ayudando con la empresa o con mi hermana Georgiana.

-Ya veo- Lizzie volvió a quedarse callada; hubiera querido ver la expresión de la señora de Bourgh, seguramente había hecho todo un escándalo por la decisión de su sobrino.

-Elizabeth, te di tiempo como tú me exigiste para que pensaras las cosas sobre nosotros- le dijo Darcy disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos, quedando a un par de pasos de ella -y como te dije anteriormente, volveré intentar tener una relación contigo.

-No te lo voy a negar, aun siento algo por ti- le confesó ella ocultado su mirada de la suya, no quería que supiera que aun seguía enamorada de él, por lo que trato de aparentar ser lo más dura posible al hablar -pero creo que soy demasiado testaruda y orgullosa para perdonarte aun.

-Créeme, yo igual no me dejo vence tan fácilmente- le dijo Darcy regalándole una gran sonrisa, visiblemente más confiado al oír sus palabras -sabes que no me rendiré, aunque me cueste otros tres años convencerte para que regreses conmigo.

-Me gustaría verlo- le dijo Lizzie relajándose un poco, había algo en sus palabras y en su manera de hablar que simplemente la atrapaban, aunque después de unos segundos volvió a tensarse, ya que aun había una confección que hacerle -pero te llame por otra cuestión, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

-Sí, dime- le dijo indicándole que lo siguiera hacia la banca mas próxima del lugar. Por la expresión en el rostro de Elizabeth era algo serio, por lo que supuso que la conversación se prolongaría aun más.

-No sé cómo decirte esto- Lizzie acepto seguirlo, con el fin de tener algo más de tiempo, ahora su mente estaba repleta de ideas y pensamientos que no le ayudaban a expresarse correctamente -yo aun estoy muy confundida.

-¿Paso algo?- Darcy la miro con curiosidad, mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del parque, quedándose él de pie, esperando a que hablara.

-Estoy embarazada- lo dijo sin más rodeos, sintiéndose liberada una vez que las palabras salieron de su boca. Le había prometido a su padre ya no ocultarle cosas, promesa que también haría con Fitzwilliam. Después de unos segundos Lizzie busco alguna expresión en el rostro de él; por lo pronto solo pudo notar como había levantado las cejas y como sus facciones se congelaban, siendo una plena señal de consternación -Darcy, tu eres el padre.

-Pero...- él balbució aun estático, asimilando la confesión que había recibido. Por algunos instantes pensó que había sido una broma de muy mal gusto, pero al ver la expresión solemne de Elizabeth comprendió la seriedad del asunto -¿cómo?

-No lo sé, estuve recordando todas las veces que estuvimos juntos- le comento Lizzie pensativa. Claro que había buscado el día donde la concepción tuvo lugar, recordando cada una de las veces que habían estado juntos; aunque aún no estaba segura de la fecha exacta, ya que Darcy era el que se encargaba de la protección usando el preservativo -la verdad es que en el mes que estuvimos salieron no recuerdo ninguna vez que no usamos protección. Darcy... ¿me escuchas?

-Sí, es solo que...- le contesto él aun absorto en sus pensamientos, tratando de acomodar cada una de las veces que había tenido a Elizabeth en sus brazos -creo que fue mi culpa, hubo una vez… en mi casa que no usamos protección, no estaba preparado.

-Creo que ahora me acuerdo- le comento Lizzie recordando aquel momento; ahora que lo decía hubo una vez que Darcy había ido por ella a la escuela. La idea inicial solo era ir a comer juntos, ya que Lizzie tenía un examen para el día siguiente, por lo que no podía distraerse demasiado. Solo que en el camino las cosas habían cambiado, y de ir a un restaurant afuera de la ciudad había decidido ir a su casa, pasando las últimas dos horas en uno de los sillones de su despacho.

-¿Y tus padres lo saben?- le pregunto Darcy visiblemente preocupado; ya que había empezando a caminar de un lado hacia otro en claro signo de ansiedad.

-Lo acaban de averiguar hace apenas una hora atrás- le respondió Lizzie con una media sonrisa en el rostro, recordando lo sucedió en su casa –de igual manera fue una noticia inesperada; pero creo que lo asimilaran poco a poco, aunque todavía no saben que tu eres el padre.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?- le interrogo dejando de caminar, hincándose enfrente de ella para observarla directamente. Al menos los padres de Elizabeth habían aceptado su embarazo, ahora solo faltaba que él hablara con ellos y reconociera su culpa.

-No lo sé, aun estoy muy confundida- le comento Lizzie un liada con sus sentimientos. Había sido un día demasiado largo aunque provechoso, el cual la había dejado con un cansancio metal.

-Tal parece que tendré que hablar con tus padres- Darcy tomo su mano y la beso, aunque quería hacer mucho más para que Elizabeth se sintiera mejor; seguramente era todo lo que le dejaría hacer; aun así no dejo de acariciar su mano mientras hablaba- y cuanto antes mejor.

-No me opongo a que lo hagas- Lizzie sabía que era el siguiente paso, aclarar por completo su relación con Darcy, y por ende decir que él era el padre de su hijo -aunque por el momento no sería lo más oportuno.

-¿Por qué?- Darcy la miro confundido, lo mejor en este momento era esclarecer las cosas por completo; y lo primero era hablar con sus los padres y decir toda la verdad.

-Créeme, no quisieras enfrentarte a una madre histérica y una hermana enfadada- le comento Lizzie con un toque de humor; aunque posiblemente se lo mereciera, no quería que Darcy fuera devorado por la latente exasperación de su madre y hermana. Lo mejor sería dejar algo de tiempo antes de que él hablara con sus padres, con el fin de enfriar las cosas.

-¿Tan malo fue?- le pregunto Darcy sonriendo por sus palabras, acariciando con el dorso de su mano la cara de Elizabeth. Había estado un mes entero sin verla, por lo que cualquier roce entre ambos era demasiado grato para él.

-Kitty y Mary parece que tomaron bien la noticia, al igual que mi padre- le comento Lizzie regresándole el gesto, dejando que él siguiera con sus suaves caricias -fue mi hermana Lydia y mi madre las que explotaron cuando lo supieron.

-Aun con una madre y hermana histéricas necesito hablar con tu familia, sobre todo con tu padre- le seguro Darcy, decidió a enfrentar a cualquier miembro de la familia Bennet.

-Lo sé- Lizzie se tomo algunos segundos para pensar en el mejor escenario para que dicha reunión entre Darcy y su familia se diera. Aunque él ya era conocido por sus padres y hermanas, la relación entre ambos había sido más que áspera en los últimos años, por lo que tenía que ser un lugar donde ambas partes se sintieran cómodas al momento de hablar -que tal este domingo, tendremos una comida familiar en la casa de Jane y Charles.

-¿Crees que se sea lo más conveniente?- le pregunto Darcy titubeante a su plan; aunque la compañía de los Bingley le venía bien, no quería molestar en una reunión privada, ya que aun no era parte de manera oficial de la familia -no me gustaría interrumpir sus actividades familiares.

-No te preocupes, no creo que sea una molestia que vayas- le aseguro Lizzie, si Jane soportaba la insufrible presencia de Wickham en las reuniones familiares cuando este se encontraba en casa, tener como invitado a Darcy no sería ningún problema -además seria un lugar neutro entre mis padres y tú.

-En eso tienes razón, no me gustaría tener que lidiar con tu madre en su terreno- le dijo él consiente del voluble carácter de la señora Bennet, el cual tendría que soportar de ahora en adelante -¿Y que pasara con nosotros?

-Eso aun no lo he decidido- le respondió Lizzie insegura, sabía que por su embarazo estaría unida a él demasiados años; además ahora tenía tomar en cuenta no solo su futuro, si no también el de su hijo -no lo sé, en lo único que puedo pensar en estos momentos es en mi bebé.

-Nuestro, Elizabeth- le reafirmo Darcy, él había sido el culpable de la situación, y por supuesto que no iba dejar que ella se encargara sola de los problemas que pudiera ocasionaba su embarazo -aun cuando no me siento orgulloso de lo que te he hecho, es nuestro hijo.

-Dame algo de tiempo- le comento Lizzie tratando de quitar algo de tensión en el ambiente, aunque Darcy era parte responsable del problema en que se encontraba; ella ya no era una niña, por lo que estaba consiente sus propios errores -no sé, tal vez las hormonas del embarazo me ablanden y pueda perdonarte por completo.

-Está bien, esperare, aunque lo más conveniente en estos momentos es que formalicemos por completo nuestra relación.

-Creo que me estas exigiendo mucho más de lo que te puedo dar en estos momentos- le dijo Lizzie reprendiéndolo, por lo visto Darcy no se daría por vencido en su misión de volver a estar juntos, cosa que le agradecía ya que así podía contrarrestar su contante obstinación -pensaba que eras mas paciente Darcy, si llevabas tres años esperando una oportunidad, un par de meses no serán problema para ti.

-¿Es tu última palabra?, cuando quieras puedes cambiar de opinión- Darcy la observo divertido, al parecer la dama le haría pagar aun más su errores antes de una reconciliación; aunque le gustaba la idea, nada era más excitante que cortejar a una mujer, y lo era aun más ahora que conocía lo apasionada que podía llegar a ser Elizabeth una vez que la tenía en sus brazos.

-Lo considerare -le dijo Lizzie con voz pensativa, sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a caer en la tentación; pero por ahora tenía que dedicarse por completo a resolver todas sus dudas y enfrente enteramente su embarazo -quien sabe, a la mejor un día te reciba con un beso en los labios en vez de con un apretón de manos.

-Estoy más que ansioso en que ese momento llegue, Elizabeth- le comento Darcy sonriendo, volviendo a tomar su mano para besarla por segunda vez; ahora más que nunca estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella -solo espero que seas bondadosa conmigo y no me tengas en tanta espera.

**-0-**

Hola, espero que el capítulo fuera de su agrado, como verán este es el tema principal de mi historia, aunque no fue del todo claro al principio, espero que les este gustando la evolución de la misma.

Actualice lo más rápido que pude; tenía el capitulo listo el domingo por la noche, pero por pereza me espere hasta el lunes; y me levante ese día con la gran noticia que no había internet :(. Apenas lo acaban de conectar nuevamente, y lo primero que hice fue entrar a la página y actualizar la historia.

La verdad que estoy muy agradecida con todo el apoyo que he recibido con sus visitas y sobre todos con sus comentarios, fue grato leer su reacción con respecto al capítulo anterior. Les mando un gran abrazo desde aquí a: ann marie, Arolin, Vanesa y Molita por sus comentarios, ya que no puedo mandarles un mensaje privado.

De igual manera me gustaría seguir leyendo sus comentarios en cada uno de los capítulos, y les garantizo que la siguiente actualización será demasiada interesante, así que no dejen de leer.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido.

¡Saludos!

**Atte. ElizabethMustang**


End file.
